The Rift And Jealousy
by Pelesit
Summary: Ianto is jealous of Jack's new relationship and the team have to deal with a newborn Rift Child. Jack's children come into the picture. An alien comes through the Rift into Owen's appartment. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Several parts of Torchwood's second season never took place. This is an AU fic. You have been warned.

Ianto Jones had found that he and Jack seemed to be growing more distant. If didn't know any better, he would blame Captain John Hart, but he knew it was stupid.

At first, things seemed ok, but then Jack started to get depressed. After that, they just couldn't get along as a couple. Ianto decided it would just be better if they decided to be friends instead. Jack didn't seem to be bothered by Ianto's decision. He actually seemed glad.

By the time they'd broken up, the entire crew had figured out that it wouldn't last much longer.

This had been three weeks ago now.

Gwen walked over to Ianto. "Seeing someone new yet?" she asked casually.

"No, but Jack is. He started seeing someone almost right away."

"If you're looking for someone, I've got a friend that is single."

Ianto shook his head. "No, but thank you. I'd rather not jump back into a relationship like Jack."

"Well, Jack is…Jack. So, who's he seeing now?"

"All I know is that it's some girl called Samantha. After seeing them together, I don't want to know anything more. I learned about her sexual appetite just by seeing them together. "

"Oh, Ianto, can she really be that bad?"

"She couldn't wait to rip his pants off. Actually, for a moment, I thought she did. After that, her and Jack rushed into a restroom so that they could have sex. After that, I don't know what happened."

"When did that happen?"

"Less than a week after I broke it off with him. It was like he had her lined up or had been having an affair with her."

Jack came out of his office then. The two lapsed into silence. Jack looked up at them from a folder he had in his hands. "Did I interrupt something?"

Gwen shook her head. "Nope."

"Good, you've got something to do," Jack said, handing the folder to Gwen. "You and Ianto can get going now."

"What are we doing?"

"Read and find out. I shouldn't have to tell you if I'm giving you reading material."

"Have a fight with your girlfriend?" Ianto muttered darkly.

Jack heard this and frowned at him. "No, Sam and I did not have a fight. Go find yourself a tongue. It's like you're jealous of her." Jack then went back into his office.

"Are you jealous of her?" Gwen asked, looking through the information.

"No, it's just that she's a slut."

Gwen snorted. "You're jealous."

"No, I'm not," Ianto insisted.

"You're jealous." Gwen's eyes widened then, looking at the information. "We have to go to the hospital and pick up a…Rift baby? God, Jack must hate us."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hadn't decided this previously, but I've decided that this takes place right after "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang." Sorry.

* * *

Ianto and Gwen arrived at the hospital to pick up the baby. Before they reached the reception desk, a strawberry blonde came up to them with a baby in a car seat. "She's all ready to go. Don't worry about her spitting up; she doesn't do it."

As Ianto and Gwen looked over at her, the woman looked at Ianto and glared slightly. "He didn't tell me he was sending you."

Ianto glared at her as though she were the most hated person in the world. "He sent me. Do you have a problem with it?" he said.

"Yes, I do. I'm not trusting you to touch her after how you reacted to me before. But I'll bring that up with him."

Gwen looked at Ianto, "is this…?"

"Yes, she's Jack's new girlfriend." He looked at Samantha," he sent us to pick up the baby."

"Well, you're not touching Pearl and if you think you are, it's going to be over my dead body," Samantha said to him.

Gwen stepped in quickly. "You can just give the baby to me, that way Ianto won't be touching her and everyone is happy." She looked back at Ianto, "right, Ianto?"

Ianto nodded. "As long as I don't have to get killed by her."

Gwen looked back at Samantha. "And you?"

Samantha regarded her for a minute. "As long as I don't hear that he's touched a single hair on Pearl's head."

"Good. Let me have her." Gwen held her hands out patiently.

After several minutes, Samantha handed the baby to her, then handed her a diaper bag.

* * *

Jack looked at Gwen as she walked in with the baby. Ianto was walking behind her.

"You didn't tell me your girlfriend worked at the hospital," Gwen called. "You could've given us a warning."

"I didn't think it would be a problem," Jack said. "I found out otherwise when she called me, absolutely furious that I sent Ianto."

"Well, I had to work out a compromise with those too. She didn't hand over the baby until I convinced her Ianto wouldn't touch her!"

"You think you had to compromise? I had to promise Sam that Ianto wouldn't so much as fix a bottle for the baby," Jack said, taking the car seat from Gwen. "Were you good for Gwen?" he asked the baby.

"Oh, she was quiet until I put her in the SUV. After that she screamed the whole way here." She thrust the diaper bag into Jack's other hand. "I think you could take care of her. We already put up with her screaming."

Jack took the baby into his office and dropped the diaper bag on the floor. It didn't seem to bother him much that Gwen decided it was his job to take care of the baby. When he'd set down the carrier, he took the baby out of it. "Are you a screamer?" he asked her.

"Is it just me or does that baby look like Jack?" Gwen wondered aloud.

"If she does, then that might mean Jack's been sleeping around for the past nine months or so."

Gwen simply gave Ianto a look that said, "jealous."


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen looked over at Jack as he walked out of his office with the baby. "Here, watch her for a while," he said, putting the baby into her arms. "I have somewhere I need to go."

"But Jack, I've got work to do," Gwen protested.

"Then work later. She's asleep right now and she should stay that way for a while, if it's such a problem you can put her in her carrier."

"Jack-"

"You don't have to go to the hospital and visit your dying child, Gwen," Jack snapped, cutting across. "Pearl's mother is about to die and I am not taking her down there."

Gwen stared at Jack as he left the Hub.

"No wonder he's acting the way he is," Tosh murmured.

"I knew he was old enough to be Pearl's grandfather, but I assumed that any child of his would just resurrect like he does…" Gwen said slowly.

"Things don't always work out the way we want them to, Gwen. I think Jack knew this was going to happen, but he was hoping it wouldn't. I always thought he was joking whenever he made a comment that he was once pregnant, but maybe he's having such a reaction because he was pregnant with Pearl's mother."

"I think I should tell Ianto. I think he's starting to think Jack must hate his guts." Gwen carefully got up from her chair and started towards the kitchen to talk to Ianto. She stopped for a moment. "Do you think Jack really intends to keep Ianto from helping with this baby?"

Tosh shook her head and after a moment Gwen left the room.

Gwen entered the kitchen, almost making Ianto and Owen jump.

"Could have given a warning, Gwen!" Owen shouted. "You could have told us you were bringing the kid in here. I almost spilled my coffee."

"And you almost woke her up," Gwen said, giving him a stern look.

"If Jack changed his mind about having me help with his love child, don't bother," Ianto said, turning to the coffee machine.

"Actually, Jack just left and he wanted me to take care of her while he's gone."

Ianto made a noise.

"She's not his child, Ianto. I just found out that she's his grandchild. Her mother, Jack's daughter is in the hospital and she's dying."

Ianto turned and looked at her. "Why didn't he tell me that?"

Gwen shrugged the best she could, considering she was holding a sleeping baby. "I wouldn't know. Tosh doesn't think he's taking it well."

"Should I go down to the hospital?" Owen asked, putting down his coffee.

"I don't know. I think it'd probably be better if you waited for him to call. What were you to talking about that's so secret?"

"Nothing," both men said.

"Are you sure? You're not having an affair or something are you?"

"No!" Ianto shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack walked into the hospital. He'd waited for only a moment when a nurse came over to him and led him to a hospital room. Jack saw his daughter, a brunette woman lying in a hospital bed, linked to different machines. Her doctors were waiting for him. Jack realized that she was in a different room than she had been when he'd came to see her the day before.

"What happened this time?" he asked.

"Sophie is getting progressively worse," a male doctor told him. "If we don't perform a hysterectomy, she's going to die."

"And I told you before, she will never forgive me if I authorize for you to do that operation. Either you find a different treatment, I find a doctor who will follow what I want, or I'm going to let her die. She would much rather die than lose the ability to have more children."

"We've told you more than once that her uterus is severely inflamed. If we manage to save her uterus, she's still not likely to be able to have a child again. She would have to use surrogates," the other doctor, a woman told him.

"Then she'll do that. You are not taking the chance of having children from her," Jack said.

"You will have to sign papers to authorize a treatment."

"Then I will and I'm going to call a doctor who is going to work with you and I expect you to cooperate with him. I'll find out if you're not cooperating with Doctor Harper. If you don't cooperate, I'll have Sophie moved and Doctor Harper and another doctor will treat her."

The doctors gave him the oddest looks, but agreed to Jack's terms.

* * *

Gwen looked at Ianto and Owen, who were both still refusing to tell her what they had been talking about.

"Look, Gwen, it qualifies under doctor/patient confidentiality," Owen said. "I'm not even allowed to tell Jack." He looked at Ianto then. "Although I might end up having to," he hissed at Ianto.

Ianto seemed to ignore that comment.

"Is this like a disease or something?" Gwen asked. "Should I be worried?"

Ianto shook his head, though Owen gave Ianto a look.

"If Ianto wants to tell anyone his business, he will. I've got things to do," he picked up his coffee and started to walk away. "I've got things to do, in the _infirmary_!"

Ianto sighed and sent a dirty look in Owen's direction. Gwen was still looking at him, quite determinedly. Ianto gave up and whispered in Gwen's ear.

She looked at him in shock. "What? You're pregnant?" she said incredulously.


	5. Chapter 5

"When did this happen?" Gwen asked.

"A while ago," Ianto replied vaguely.

"'A while ago'? When? When is a while ago?"

"Right after Jack came back," Ianto said sheepishly. "I still really don't know how it happened and neither does Owen."

"Are you going to be telling Jack at all?"

"Only if I decide to have the baby."

"Is that really fair to him?"

Ianto shrugged. "It doesn't matter. He went and started dating some slut right after we ended it."

"I don't see how it doesn't matter."

Before Ianto could say anything more, the sound of Owen swearing at the top of his voice was heard.

"What the heck, Jack?! You can't throw me all over Cardiff!"

"Apparently, Jack wants Owen to do something," Gwen murmured.

"At least I get to avoid Owen bugging me for a while…" Ianto muttered. "Don't drop the baby," he said as he turned back to the coffee machine, noticing that Gwen was close to dropping the baby, who was amazingly still asleep.

* * *

Owen was seriously ticked off at Jack for ordering him to come to the hospital, all because his life was going down the crapper. Owen had other things to do. Didn't Jack get that?"

Jack looked over at Owen as he came into the hospital. "You took your time," he said, not so happily.

"You only think I did," Owen spat. "Did you not think I had other things to do?"

There was a strawberry blonde nurse near Jack, checking something on a chart. "Of course he knew you had other things to do," she said. "It's just that the only other people he'll trust with Sophie are elsewhere."

Owen made a noise. "Yeah, I have to haul myself here to take care of the mother of Jack's fatherless grandchild."

"She's not 'fatherless,'" Jack said.

"I kind of beg to differ on that. I did see the file you gave to Gwen and Ianto. There's not a father listed."

"That's only because she didn't know the name of a certain person that she got drunk with at a bar," Jack said, clearly hinting at something between Owen and his daughter. "I'm the only parent she's ever known. She tells me more than I care to know."

"Ok, Jack, don't talk bullshit, because I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"You left one of your various fake ID's at her place. You really should be more careful with them."

"And you didn't tell her that you knew me?"

"She wasn't going to tell you. I didn't see the point in saying anything."

The nurse whapped Jack in the chest with a sheaf of papers. "There, now you can see about getting the incompetent doctor that delivered Pearl fired. Can I go back to my job of looking after the newborns in the hospital nursery?"

"Yeah, and start taking a different antidepressant, you're getting too territorial about certain things, Sam."

"I didn't notice."

"You didn't notice because you're psycho," Owen said.

Samantha looked at him, "I am not 'psycho.' If I were, I wouldn't be working here."

Jack pulled her back by the end of her pony tail, as she was starting to get confrontational with Owen. "Go back to work!"


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen took the baby into Jack's office and put her into the baby carrier. "At least you don't snore," she whispered. "Rhys always snores."

Ianto looked into the room after giving Tosh her coffee. "Did Jack say you could come in here?"

"Yeah, he said I could put her in the carrier. If I don't do that, my arms will eventually fall off."

Tosh looked over. "Somehow, I think she'll wake up before Jack gets back."

"Maybe she'll freeze out Jack's computer," Ianto said.

"Ianto! That isn't nice!"

"Can you blame me after what Jack's done?"

"What did Jack do?" Tosh asked. "Besides starting to date again?"

Ianto didn't answer and tried to leave the room at top speed.

Gwen darted out of Jack's office. "If you don't tell Tosh, I will!"

"Don't even think about it, Gwen!" Ianto called.

When Ianto still hadn't said anything, Gwen said, "Ianto's pregnant and guess who the other parent is."

Tosh squealed in delight and started to chase after Ianto. "You are always supposed to tell me these things!"

"Damn you, Gwen!" Ianto shouted. "Now, if I decided I don't want to have it, I'll have to have it!"

Tosh started to smack the back of Ianto's with her palm. "You're going to have it! I need to buy someone baby things!"

"Then buy baby things for Pearl!"

"But that's not as fun!"

* * *

Jack watched as Owen examined Sophie.

"What the heck did that baby do to her looks?" Owen muttered. "The woman was drop dead gorgeous before!"

"Excuse me?" Jack said.

"Nothing. Unless you've got something at the Hub, the only choice you have is to have a hysterectomy done. Otherwise, she's dead."

"I already said that a hysterectomy is out of the question. If she were awake, she would say the same thing."

"What the hell am I supposed to do then? Go through every single alien device and every single type of medicine that's fell through the Rift?"

"If you have to." Jack seemed to thing a moment. "Now that I think about it, she was conceived because of the Rift…"

"I don't want to hear about you boinking people!"

"Hey, I was the one who was pregnant with her! I remember everything about it!"

"Ok…and what crazy alien thing was it that managed to make you able to even get pregnant with her?"

"There's a bright blue liquid and a machine in the archives," Jack said. "Both of those will do it. Sometimes I still find them outside the archives. They just appear in other parts of the Hub, so they have to be put back."

Owen thought for a few minutes. He thought he might have found the solution to how Ianto managed to get pregnant. "If it can make a man get pregnant, can it heal birthing injuries or problems with the reproductive system?" he asked.

"Actually, the liquid does. I have no idea about the machine."

"I think you've just figured out a treatment for her yourself."


	7. Chapter 7

Owen and Jack went back to the Hub and discovered that Tosh was running about the Hub, trying to find Ianto. Ianto was actually hiding in the bathroom contemplating putting sedatives in Tosh's coffee the moment he had the chance.

"What the hell are you doing?" Owen asked Tosh.

"Trying to find Ianto!"

"Why are you stalking Ianto?" Jack wanted to know.

"He's pregnant!"

"Tosh!" Owen hissed.

"Don't worry about it," Jack said. "I'll pretend no one said anything about it…" He started to head to the archives. "Oh, by the way, he's probably hiding in either the kitchen or the bathroom."

Tosh started to run into the Hub's bathrooms as Owen disappeared after Jack, giving Gwen a dirty look. Somehow, he knew Gwen would get it out of Ianto.

* * *

As Jack opened a cabinet, he took a black box that was next to it. He took out a metal object and put it inside the box, making sure it wouldn't move around.

"You're taking that thing?"Owen asked.

"Only just in case. I seem to learn something new about it all the time." Jack looked around for a few moments and then pulled out a case of vials filled with electric blue liquid. "There's a vial missing," Jack said, looking towards Owen.

"That must explain how Ianto got knocked up," Owen muttered.

"Probably is. When did he run into this stuff?"

Owen thought for a moment. "It was the day before you got back," he said finally.

"That's plenty of time for it to start working." He put the case into the box also, as the box happened to have two compartments.

"Did you mean what you said about pretending you didn't hear anyone mention Ianto being pregnant?"

"Yeah, I figure that if he intended on telling me, he would have done so by now. I assume he's thinking about terminating it?"

"Yeah, he wasn't going to tell you unless he decided to have it. Are you sure you can pretend you never knew?"

"Yep, I did that with other people. Hell, I did that with my own daughter. You do know there's going to be complications for him and the baby if he decides to have it, right?"

"I would imagine there would be. I'll have to do a cesarean section and probably who knows how many ultrasounds."

"Every week," Jack told him. "You would have to do an ultrasound every week. I should know, it get complicated and very uncomfortable."

As Jack turned after closing the cabinet, Owen got the idea it was time to go back to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now, how is this supposed to work?" Owen asked Jack.

"With that liquid, direct application to her stomach is probably best. It just seeps through."

Owen applied the liquid, which automatically disappeared into Sophie's skin. "So now we wait?"

Jack nodded.

"Where did this stuff come from?" Owen asked.

"That's complicated, but it did fall through the Rift. Fell through shortly before Sophie was conceived."

"What happened to her other parent?"

"Dead. He died before she was born. Never knew anything about her."

Owen and Jack sat and watched Sophie for a while.

"Can I ask what your girlfriend's problem is?" Owen asked hesitantly.

"She can't have children. She was in an accident when she was sixteen years old. Her uterus was impaled in the accident and she had to have a hysterectomy."

"Forget I asked…"

"It's ok, Owen. Someone had to learn that eventually."

"What kind of accident was she in?" Owen asked after a few minutes.

"Car accident with her sister and her best friend."

Owen looked over at Sophie, silent again. After a while more, he noticed something different. "Is it just me or is her color coming back?"

Jack looked at his daughter. "I don't know."

Owen got up and checked on her. "Hey, her fever's gone," he said, looking back at Jack.

"It's working."

The medic fell silent again, checking Sophie's vitals. "What about Pearl? What happens to her?"

"She goes to be with Sophie, like she's supposed to."

"What about me, Jack? Is she going to be visiting the Hub at any point or do I have to go on with my life not knowing my child?"

Jack looked down at the floor. "I don't know," he said after a moment. "Sophie was protective from the minute she found out she was pregnant. You notice when your child is suddenly protective of anything and everything."

"Do you visit with her a lot then?"

Jack nodded, "yeah."

"If she won't let me see Pearl, will you let me see her? Sophie's got to go back to work at some point. Somehow I don't think she's going to just hire some random baby-sitter."

"When she goes back to work, I'll probably be bringing her to the Hub. Sophie's not going to trust much of anyone else. You'll be able to see Pearl on days that she's at the Hub."

Owen nodded. "Ok, I might be able to live with that."

* * *

A/N: Wanna guess who Samantha's best friend was?


	9. Chapter 9

Owen and Jack were talking quietly when Sophie's eyes suddenly flew wide open. She sat up amazingly fast for someone who had just been very ill. "Where's Pearl?"

Ianto went home early, going to bed the minute he got home. As he slept, he had a dream. Sometimes he had this same dream, sometimes he didn't. In this dream, Ianto and his best friend were in a car with her older sister. Actually, his best friend was a bit more than just a friend, they were dating. The dream was something that had actually happened, though Ianto still couldn't remember it clearly. The dreams were quite clear though. What he remembered of the actual events was that after the accident, she didn't want to be friends with him at all anymore and wouldn't say why.

In his dream, it was a very dark night, though in real life Ianto couldn't remember what time of the day it was. Everything had been fine, and then he woke up in the hospital, remembering only little bits of the accident. He wondered just how much of his dreams were accurate and how much was just his imagination. As the dream went on, something fell from out of nowhere, going through the car. This was where his dreams normally stopped, but today, it went further. The object, Ianto couldn't see it clearly, went into Sam's stomach. Suddenly, there was blood everywhere. Sam was muttering, but as her head had lolled onto Ianto's shoulder, he could hear everything.

Ianto woke then, sweating. How the hell had he managed to block that out? Was that why they weren't friends anymore? Why she wouldn't talk to him? Did she blame him, even though her sister had been the one who was driving?

He got out of bed and went into his living room, found the phone book, looking for the name Samantha Waters. Finally, he found it and dialed. He waited for what felt like forever before the phone was answered, however, a man's voice came through on the line instead of hers and that voice he knew only too well. He hung up. Frustrated at this, Ianto went back into his bedroom and laid back down. Very much against his will, he fell asleep again, lapsing into another nightmare.

This time, he was at the hospital, or at least going in. He vaguely heard some doctors saying something about a surgery. Everything went black, and then he was in a room hooked up to monitors, barely even awake, painkillers making his mind hazy. Someone, he thought it was Sam's mother, was blaming him for something.

Ianto woke again and as he did so, he suddenly remembered everything, except for the drug hazed moments.

She'd been pregnant.

Sam looked over at the caller ID on her phone for at least the tenth time. "They didn't say who they were?"

"No," Jack said, shaking his head. "And their number didn't show up on the caller ID, let alone their phone number." Such a blissful moment had been interrupted and now he couldn't get her to stop moving all over the place.

He'd brought Pearl with him. She was sleeping in the next room.

Finally, Sam sat down. "Tonight is the anniversary of the night it happened."


	10. Chapter 10

Jack sat down next to Samantha. He didn't say a word, knowing that if she wanted to talk; it would all just come spilling out. After several moments, everything did come spilling out, literally.

Sam told him all about living across the street from Ianto during childhood, from infancy to the time they graduated from school. The most important thing she told him was everything she remembered from the accident, including the fact that she'd been pregnant. The doctors had said that something had forcibly removed the baby from her womb. The baby hadn't been found anywhere, nor was there a single trace of amniotic fluid. She dimly remembered someone or something with black lips and very high, tangled hair, but after that, the accident was a blur. The doctors had told her parents that some sort of pole had impaled the car, going through her uterus and her mother blamed Ianto for it, even though he hadn't been the one driving the car.

"How far were you?" Jack asked.

"Six months," she said slowly, looking into the corner of her bedroom like there was something there.

Jack looked into the corner also. He saw a small pink tail tapping the floor. Going over, he snatched the tail and brought up a small creature. It looked a little like the small creatures that lived in the hair of some characters in a story that Sophie had liked when she was little. He remembered that it was something about Maiden Goldenhair. It'd been a while, so he wasn't quite sure. "Have you seen this thing before?" he asked Sam.

She had to think before she could answer. It was as though the answer was deep inside her mind and she had to find it. Finally, she nodded slowly. "Things like it lived in the alien's hair. They were all over."

Jack nodded. "Do you have a hamster cage or something? I'm going to take this thing to the Hub."

"There's a plastic cage in the closet. The cat ate my hamster months ago." She found it, giving it to Jack, trembling all over.

Jack stuck the creature into the cage and it shook a tiny fist at him. "This thing's got an attitude."

"It's always been with me. I just forgot about it until today. I think it probably left the alien's hair; I just don't know how no one found it."

"Probably hid where no one could see it. It's lived all this time?"

After a moment, Sam nodded. "I never remember it, until the anniversary of the accident." She looked at the phone. "It's going to ring again tonight and there'll be voices one the other end and…there'll be a baby crying too…" Sam started to cry then. "It happens every year. The phone will ring every five minutes, even after I unplug it."

Soon after, the phone rang. Jack standing next to the phone, answered it. Immediately there were voices on the other end and a baby's cry. The voices and words were indiscernible, but the cry was clear as a bell. Jack slammed the phone into the receiver and unplugged it. "Come on, you're going to the Hub with me. They gathered Pearl and left for the Hub.

* * *

At Ianto's home, the same thing happened. This confused Ianto, as it had never happened before. He assumed that maybe it was only happening because he remembered the aliens now. After a moment, he called Jack, using his cell phone and told him about the accident and the incident with the phone. Jack told him to unplug the phone and go to the Hub; he wanted to talk to him.

When Ianto stepped into the Hub, he found that Sam was sitting on the sofa in Jack's office. It took him a minute to realize that she was asleep. Jack had drugged her with thorazine and told Ianto so. After getting to the Hub, she'd started screaming.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: People, grow up. This is fanfiction. I will write each character and each new development as I see fit. Everything has a place.

* * *

Ianto looked from Jack to Samantha. "How long is it going to take for her to wake up?"

"However long it takes," Jack said. "It takes a lot to get her knocked out. She's not as responsive to her medication as she used to be."

"Were you seeing her when we were still together?"

Jack frowned. "No, why are you asking me that now?"

"I'm asking because of how quickly you started seeing her."

"I didn't intend on dating her when we broke up. If I'd wanted to be with her while we were together, you would have known it. There's a lot that's messed up right now. We might end up just being friends. She's got a sister in a mental institution and that's hard on her. It doesn't help that her mental state is starting to fall apart."

"I'm surprised you're actually admitting she might be insane."

Jack frowned at him again. "She is not insane. There's just some issues. I wanted to talk about something."

Ianto sighed. "I'm aware of that."

"I've just been doing research on the accident you and Sam were in when you were younger. By the way, it's up to the two of you to fix things between each other; I'm only finding out about the accident."

"Don't bother asking me anything. I already told you everything over the phone."

"You didn't mention the baby. I know about that, she told me everything she remembers. You might as well tell me everything you remember so that I won't have to force it out of you. There are things I can do to make you tell me."

"I'm sure you wouldn't do it."

"I would if I had to. So, tell me about it. I'm not going to be telling the crew anything that you want kept private."

"How much does she remember?"

"I can't tell you that. You'll have to find out from her. Tell me about the accident."

After a few minutes, Ianto gave in and told Jack everything he remembered. Just as he finished telling Jack everything, the Rift Monitor went off.

* * *

Owen Harper's home

Owen was woke by a flash of light in his bedroom. "What the hell…?" he muttered. He looked around and saw a very human looking woman that appeared to be albino and looked very pregnant. When Owen started to move to get up, she went for the door, trying to figure out how to open it. He sprang out of bed and grabbed her by the arm. "Oh, no you don't."

Owen then got his cell phone to call Jack.

The woman looked at Owen with very wide eyes. "Don't send me back to the Li'hlfa…and please don't send me back to the slave market."

Owen shook his head and called Jack only to have the woman bite him for contacting someone.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack hung up the phone and looked to Ianto. "The Rift dropped our visitor in Owen's flat and then our visitor bit him. She thought he was alerting some sort of slave market or something."

Ianto made a noise. "I'm not surprised he'd get bitten by another alien."

"He said she looks human, but that doesn't mean anything. I'm going to go and get her from Owen's place. Do you think you could take care of Pearl for a little while?"

"But Sam…"

"I had a talk with her about that. It's fine. Pearl's not likely to wake up. She did sleep through the Rift Monitor."

"I would think it would have woke her."

"She's like her mother, for the moment. Up until her mother was a month old, she could sleep through just about anything. It won't be that hard to take care of Pearl. I doubt Owen would appreciate it if I brought her along. If Sam wakes up, you probably shouldn't talk to her. She won't be in the best of moods."

* * *

Owen was struggling to get the woman (possible alien) out of his bed. After biting him, she'd decided his bed was a very comfortable spot and dragged the comforter across her body, clutching onto it as if she were freezing cold. When Jack got there, he'd be able to get her out of his bed, though he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for some time. He had a feeling her water had broke.

Owen went over and attempted to examine her. She flinched from him, giving him a look that clearly said she was afraid of him. "I didn't call whoever the fuck you thought I was going to call. I only called my boss," he said, trying to explain.

Her large eyes stared back at him. "You aren't from the slave market?"

"No!" Owen shouted making her flinch again. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I didn't mean it!"

For a few minutes she seemed to regard him very carefully and Owen thought he could feel someone in his head.

"If you're in my head, get out."

She gave him a reproachful look. "They never told me I couldn't, just that I couldn't read my master's minds…"

"Forget it. I called my boss and he's coming here to take me to where we work."

"Why? Is he sending me back?" she asked looking terrified.

"No, he's not sending you back. Chances are that we'd never be able to send you back, even if we were planning to."

She stared at him, regarding him critically again, making Owen feel like he was being sized up for something. After a moment she nodded her head and was still.

Owen didn't know if this meant that she was allowing him to examine her. "I have to examine you," he said, just to make sure she understood.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a doctor and you look like you're in pain."

She laid still and allowed Owen to examine her. She looked at him. "Are you the kind of doctor that fixes people?"

"Yeah, if I know how to fix what's wrong with them. How many babies are you having?"

She seemed to think for a minute. "I forgot. They're not mine."

"They're not yours? Why are you carrying babies that aren't yours?"

She looked confused. "The Li'hlfa put them in me."

"Do you know if any of them are a different species than you?"

"What's a species?"

"I'll explain later," Owen said hearing Jack knocking on the door.

* * *

A/N: I made up the Li'hlfa, in case anyone's wondering.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jack," Owen said, opening the door. "I think we've got a big problem."

"Why? It's just a little pregnant lady." Jack was grinning; the idea of the Rift dropping a biting, pregnant woman into Owen's apartment was amusing.

"There is a pregnant alien getting ready to give birth in my bed!" Owen snapped. "It's not funny!"

"Ok!" Jack said, holding up his hands. "I'll try to get her out of your damn bed, but if she still has a baby there, it's not my fault!"

"She's having a lot of babies, Jack. She's a walking incubator." Owen gave Jack such a serious look that Jack's smile fell from his face.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do about the walking incubator." Jack walked straight past Owen and into the bedroom. After a moment, Jack looked back at Owen. "I've seen her before."

"Don't tell me, she travelled with the Doctor too? Why don't you people start up a Companions Anonymous or something?"

"I don't think that would work. And no, she did not travel with the Doctor. If she had, she wouldn't be in this mess, but I did see her because of the Doctor."

"So you would know for a fact that she's an alien?"

Jack nodded. "Do you really need to ask? The Doctor tried to free her from the slave market on her home world, but they went and sold her to an alien species called the Li'hlfa before he could really get started on why they had to free her."

"Must've made him mad…" the other man muttered.

"Mad isn't the half of it. If what he did after that went through, the slave market isn't in operation anymore. Rose, the Doctor and I left before he was able to make sure they did it."

"What did he do?"

"He went to the king of that particular region and literally told the king to banish slavery. I have a feeling the man did it and I have no idea if the Doctor was able to go back and check on things. Enough talking about this."

"We're not done talking about that. Why was she more important that everyone else?"

"I said enough talking about this." Jack went over to the bed and tried to move the alien woman. She held onto the edge of the bed. "Look, I don't remember you name and if I did, I wouldn't remember how to pronounce it. You need to get off the bed and come with me."

She shook her head at him.

"She thinks that we're going to send her back to her planet or to the Li'hlfa."

"I know. They don't give up slaves that easily. They're among the worst beings anyone could encounter. I would hate to see what would happen if they ran across the Daleks."

The alien was looking up at Jack with huge, pale eyes. "Where's the Doctor?"

"He's not here," Jack said as though he were expecting the question. "You're not going back home and you're not going back to the Li'hlfa. The Doctor would probably kill me if I so much as thought about it. Now, remind me, what's your name?"

"Ro'ohcanflortriankadora," she said.

"That's some mouth full," Owen said. "No one's going to remember that."

"We'll just call her something else." Jack lowered himself so that he could look directly into her eyes. "If you let me get you out of here, I promise I'll call the Doctor."

After a moment, she consented to being removed from Owen's bed, but the blanket went with her, even though Owen tried hard to pull it away from her.


	14. Chapter 14

Ianto looked over at Jack and Owen as they came into the Hub. Gwen had came to the Hub at some point and had been arguing with him about whether or not he was actually working. Gwen looked at Jack. "Jack, why is Ianto working right now?"

Jack frowned. "He's not working."

"I told you," Ianto said.

Gwen stuck her tongue out at Ianto.

"Children, behave yourselves. Someone be useful and set up Owen's equipment; our latest guest just had a baby in the SUV." Jack was holding on the albino female while Owen was holding onto a small baby.

"Forget it," Owen snapped. "I'm not trusting either of them to set up my equipment."

Gwen looked at Ianto and grinned. "Ha, you can't do any work now," she said.

"Really?" Ianto asked. "Owen, do you want coffee?"

"Right now," Owen said, going into the infirmary.

"Oh, no you don't," Gwen cried, running after Ianto and into the kitchen.

"I guess Gwen already thinks she's running Ianto's life for him," Jack commented.

"Tosh probably will too," Owen agreed. "Get her on the exam table and make her behave herself."

After a while, Jack went into the kitchen, where Gwen was really starting to irritate Ianto.

"Will you stop bugging me about it?" Ianto hissed. "If I decide to have this baby, it's my business!"

"Are you even going to tell Jack at all?" Gwen asked.

"That's not your business."

"I don't want anything to happen to hurt him. With the way things are with Rhys right now, I don't have much that's worth going home to. That makes Torchwood more like family than Rhys is."

"It still isn't any of your business. What I decide to do isn't up to you and it certainly isn't up to Jack." Ianto got out a mug, only to have it snatched away by Gwen.

"You know, I'm right here," Jack said from the doorway.

"Great, Gwen, you attracted his attention," Ianto hissed.

"I did not!" Gwen protested. "I'm sure he was only on his way to the kitchen."

"I'm still here," Jack reminded them. "I do have ears. Gwen, if you're going to be here, be useful. Go and make sure Pearl isn't opening the Rift already or something. If Ianto gets mad enough at you, I'm sure he'd break that mug at your feet or something."

Gwen glared at him while Ianto muttered something under his breath. Gwen then looked at Ianto. "Would you try not to call Jack nasty names in front of him? I do know Welsh, so he could ask me to translate." Gwen hurried out of the room when Ianto didn't say anything else.

Ianto turned around and glared at Jack. "I didn't need your help! Go away!"

"You can't order me to leave. I won't ask questions, in case you need to know. I've had people keep things like this from me before. It's what happens when there's always things you'd rather keep secret. I'm used to it."

"Leave me alone."

"If you want anyone you work with to leave you alone, you'll probably have to leave the Hub. I can tell that Gwen's not really going to stop bothering you until you go home."

"Gwen can leave me alone. I don't want her to bother me."

"Then either go home, work in the archives all day where you can easily hide from her, or you can ask me to send Gwen home. I sort of doubt that you'll ask me to do that last part. By the way, our guest is having more babies, so Tosh is coming to the Hub to help Owen. We think the one she gave birth to earlier is human."

"Great, it's a walking incubator," Ianto muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

Owen was having a hard time dealing with Roxanne, Torchwood's latest guest, again. Roxanne just wasn't being cooperative. Owen had no idea if it was because he had a bad bedside manner or if she was just afraid of him for some reason.

Jack came back into the room and her eyes went straight over to him. "I'm not staying," Jack said. "Owen, Tosh is on her way here. And I think you might want to have a talk with Ianto later. I don't think he's doing to good."

"What the hell did you do?" Owen asked, annoyed.

"I didn't do anything. I think it started with Gwen bugging him."

"Figures…he is putting stress on himself you know. There's certain things that he just wants to believe."

"I'm aware of that, Owen. Tosh should be here soon. I'm going to make sure Pearl hasn't done something to Gwen. Or that Sam hasn't woken up and done something to her."

"Oh, crazy lady is here," Owen murmured as Jack left the room.

"I heard that!" Jack shouted.

Owen looked at Roxanne. "You are going to cooperate with me, am I understood?"

She just stared at him with her large pale eyes.

"Say 'yes, I will cooperate'."

Roxanne stared at Owen as though he were completely insane. "Why do you talk like that?"

"Forget it," Owen muttered. "Anyway, you're going to have to cooperate with me. If you don't you're on your own."

"What do you mean?"

Owen groaned. He knew she was an alien, but it was like she was an idiot. "It means I won't help you!" Owen shouted. At these words, Roxanne shrunk back like he had hit her.

"You'll help her or I'll string you up by your balls, Owen," Jack said, apparently having turned around. He was holding his cell phone in one hand while Pearl was snuggled into one arm. "There's someone who wants to speak with her."

"Too bad," Owen said. "She's not cooperating with me, so no one's teaching her how to use a phone."

"Shut up, Owen. After the Doctor's talked to her, you shouldn't have any problems with her." Jack walked over and quietly told Roxanne how to speak into the phone.

She immediately began to speak in her native language.

Owen looked at Jack. "Is she calling me something?"

"I wouldn't know. Why are you worried? Do you actually like her?"

"No! She looks at me like I'm evil or something!"

"She doesn't think you're evil, Owen. She really doesn't know what evil is. She knows what 'bad' is but 'evil' is something she doesn't understand. Where she comes from, the very word evil is an unspoken, unknown word. I don't think you'll ever have to worry about her thinking you're evil. Not unless she learns what evil is."

"That's really nice, Jack! What are you going to do, teach her about evil?"

"No, but I'm sure the Doctor will. 'Lesson number one: the Daleks are the most evil beings in the universe'. You wouldn't count as evil because you haven't done anything he would classify as evil."

"Good, I never thought I was evil anyway."

"But you were worried she did."

Roxanne was holding the cell phone out to Jack.

Jack looked at her. "Does he want to talk to me again?" he asked. The only response he got was a small nod of the head. He took the cell phone and the moment it was at his ear, the Doctor's voice immediately came on the other end.

"I heard that comment about lectures on evil! Shall I tell her about how you nearly turned everyone into gas masked zombies?"

"Um…no," Jack said while Owen snorted, having heard the Doctor's comment about gas masked zombies. Jack smacked Owen on the back of the head. "Get to work, now."


	16. Chapter 16

After talking to the Doctor a little more, Roxanne became very docile and was cooperative with Owen. She was very quiet during her examination though.

Jack had taken Pearl into another part of the Hub, so Owen worked alone until Tosh finally came in.

"Took your time," Owen said, annoyed.

"Oh, she doesn't look like she's trouble," Tosh said, scanning Roxanne's appearance. "She really looks like she a very sweet…alien."

"That's only because Jack called that friend of his and he told her to behave herself. I still can't get my blanket back from her," Owen complained, trying to take the blanket from Roxanne. Roxanne screamed so that Owen had to let go of the thing.

Tosh rolled her eyes. "You really don't know how to handle people, do you?" She simply walked over to Roxanne and took hold of one of the corners of the blanket. "Let me have it. It's dirty." Roxanne let it go and Tosh tossed it into a corner. "There, Owen, you got your blanket away from her. Such a big deal about a blanket that's all bloody. Isn't that a little silly?" she asked, getting directly in Owen's face.

"Yeah, well it cost a lot of money," Owen said.

"Kinda worthless now!"

"I'll show you worthless, you-"

Before Owen could even try to catch Tosh, who had already moved out of his way, Roxanne screamed again.

"You are doing your jobs aren't you?" Jack called from somewhere within the Hub. "She'd better not be screaming because Owen's being an asshole!"

Owen turned towards the doorway of the infirmary. "It's a contraction!" he shouted.

"It better be! The Doctor won't like it if I have to call him because you're teasing her!"

Owen rolled his eyes.

"He's just bluffing, Owen," Tosh whispered. "He wouldn't really call the Doctor over something as simple as teasing."

"Yes, I would!" Jack called down. "Now both of you, work, now!"

Roxanne screamed again and when Tosh came closer in an attempt to comfort her, she pushed her away and reached for Owen. Tosh turned towards Owen. "I think she wants you."

"She's probably going to bite me again," Owen groaned. "I'll take the other end."

"She wants you, you arse." Tosh pushed Owen over to Roxanne until the albino alien, until Roxanne grabbed his arm. "You're such a whiner, really."

To Tosh's surprise, Roxanne did bite Owen. She bit down on his arm.

"Holy shit! What the fuck does she think she is, a fucking vampire?" Owen shouted, trying to make Roxanne stop biting his arm. "Why the hell is she doing this? She was supposed to cooperate!"

"I doubt that she knows any better," Tosh said, seeming to find the situation amusing.

Jack came in and forced Roxanne to stop biting Owen's arm. "According to the Doctor, she's like a kid. She doesn't know any better. The people of her home planet never taught her not to bite. She's afraid and it's the only way she knows to express it. As I understand it, she's got a history of biting her doctors."

"Oh, that makes me feel better," Owen said sarcastically. "Can you tell her not to bite me?"

"Do you really think she's going to listen to anyone here? She'll be more likely to listen to the Doctor."

"Then tell him to come here!"

"He's on his way. As soon as he can get the TARDIS to do what he wants it to do. I might just decide to ask him to let her stay here, just to annoy you."

"Oh, she's better be leaving after this! I'm not dealing with her any more than I need to!"

"Stop whining, Owen," Ianto said from outside the room, where he happened to be holding Pearl, who acted as though everything were normal. "I could handle her better than you could."


	17. Chapter 17

Owen and Tosh had to fight with Roxanne to give her an ultrasound, but when it was done, Roxanne thought the ultrasound was very amusing. They had to keep her from trying to take the scanner when it was put away.

"I know what part of her problem is," Owen told Jack. "The baby's got a ridged forehead. No wonder she keeps screaming like a bull."

"I have a feeling it didn't bother her until now," Jack said. "I know I wouldn't want to be giving birth to a baby with a ridged forehead.

"I've got to give her something for the pain. We can't just let her scream her head off like she's been doing until she pops the thing."

"I don't know if there's anything she can be given. Certain medicines will kill her."

"Then call that Doctor guy and find out if there's anything we can give her! I should be giving her a c-section for this."

After a moment, Jack got his cell phone again to call the Doctor. A lot of clanking could be heard when the Doctor answered. Jack explained the situation to him, then ended up giving the phone to Owen. "He wants to talk to you."

Owen took the phone and spoke with the Doctor, having to explain the situation in further detail. "We don't have that here; we don't deliver a lot of babies around here." There was a pause as the Doctor muttered about something. "Can I give her Demerol?" Owen asked.

"No! Not unless you want to kill her!" the Doctor shouted. "Demerol will kill a Trianian in fifteen minutes and she's only half Trianian!"

"What's the other half?"

"You don't need to know. It's nothing that's going to help you."

"Ok, then we know she's not part human."

"Well, what with my eighth incarnation saying…never mind that…I said a lot of ridiculous things then. Just whatever you do, do not give her Demerol or I will have you gizzard!"

Owen looked at Jack. "Is she actually his kid or something?"

Jack shrugged.

"Don't ask Jack about things he couldn't possibly know!" the Doctor shouted so that Owen had to hold the phone away from his ear a little. "I have a whole list of medications that you are not to give her!"

Owen put the phone back to his ear. "Is there anything I can give her at all besides the medication we don't have?"

The Doctor repeated several different medications.

"Whatever those are we don't have it."

"Oh, that's right…they haven't been invented yet," the Doctor said. "That's my mistake. Um…unless you get that one medication I said earlier, there's nothing you can give her."

Owen swore.

"Watch your language! She's still not fully mature!"

Owen rolled his eyes. "Oh, my, I didn't know virgin ears were a requirement."

"Give the phone back to Jack," the Doctor said in annoyance.

Owen handed the phone to Jack. "He hates me."

"Of course he does," Jack said, grinning. He held the phone to his ear. "Yeah?"

The Doctor started to repeat the same medications he had to Owen. "I know that with the way Torchwood is, it's possible some of that's came through the Rift at some point and if it has, you would know because you would have it somewhere."

Jack thought for a minute. "Actually, there is something that came through the Rift some time ago. I don't know how good it is though; I think it came through in the 1950's."

"Which one?" the Doctor asked.

Jack told him.

"Oh, that should be good."

"We've got a container down in the archives. Owen wouldn't know about it because we've never had a need for it while he's been working here."

Owen frowned, "you should be telling me about any and all medications and medical equipment we have. Why can't you stop keeping things from me like that? It's because of that that Ianto ended up pregnant."

"Who's he talking about?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you about it later." Jack went to the archives to get what they needed.


	18. Chapter 18

It took a while before the Doctor got to the Hub. By the time he got there, Jack had left to visit Sophie in the hospital and Sam had gone to work. This time, Jack had taken Pearl with him so that Sophie could see her.

When Sophie was her child, she instantly held her hands out to take the baby.

"I don't know how long I can stay," Jack said. "We've got a situation at the Hub where we need the Doctor. Someone's supposed to call me the moment the Doctor gets there. I don't know how long the Doctor will be willing to wait. He might decide to come here and take me back to the Hub himself."

Sophie looked at her father. "Well, if that happens, you tell him that the only person who can have a monopoly on my dad right now is me."

Jack laughed. "I'll be sure to warn him about you. You'd probably annoy the heck out of him."

Sophie looked at Jack again. "That man that was here yesterday, you know who he is, right?"

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Well, don't think that just because you know him means that I'll let him near Pearl. I don't want him near her."

"Sophie, Owen's not some sort of monster! He works for Torchwood. I trust him."

"Yeah, and he slept with me and ran off without a word. I have a few bugs to put in his ear. For instance-"

"You were both drunk, Sophie!" Jack interrupted. "You were at fault with this too. You got upset, went out and got drunk. It's not my fault that Owen didn't know who you were and it's certainly not my fault that he didn't know that you usually do for women."

"I never go for men!" Sophie insisted.

"If you don't like men, you never would have gone for Owen and you know it. Since he knows about Pearl, he's not about to turn his back and pretend he doesn't know he's a father. I'm sorry you see things differently from how it really happened, but both of you were drunk. If you're going to accuse him of raping you, then you might as well accuse yourself of raping him. I'm sure he was just as drunk as you were."

"I don't want him to see Pearl. If you raised me alone, I can raise her alone."

"I didn't raise you alone," Jack said. "I had Torchwood and your aunt to help me. You were basically raised with several parents."

"Never all the same though. Something always changed. Then there was when daddy met Violet and then they had Crystal. 'Stay away from the baby, Sophie. Don't touch the baby, Sophie.' I was old enough to know she wasn't a toy doll. But the two of you acted like I didn't."

"Sophie, Violet wasn't exactly stable. Violet still isn't stable. She never took care of Crystal. She never even fed her once. I was the one who always took care of her."

"And you know where Crystal is now, right?"

"She's with her mother. But she's still going to school and she's past the age where Violet might do something to her now. Violet can at least be trusted with her now."

"You haven't really spoken to Crystal since the Doctor brought you back, have you? Crystal's not with Violet."

Jack frowned.

"She's alone. Violet left a while ago. As Crystal put it, she went loony and left, no one's seen her since. Crystal stayed with me for a few days before she went to stay with different friends."

"And now?"

"I think she might have gone back to the house. She didn't really say much the last time I saw her, but she's still going to school. One of your friends was checking on her, so I assumed that she'd told you."

"Which friend?"

"The Asian woman. Tosh, I think."

"I think I'm going to have to have a talk with Tosh about telling me things."

The Hub

The TARDIS materialized outside the infirmary and Tosh looked out because she recognized the sound.

The Doctor poked his head out and looked around. "So, where's Jack?" he asked.

"He had to do something. He told us to call when you got here."

"And where's Ro'ohcanflortriankadora?"

"Who?" Tosh asked in confusion.

"Your patient!"

"Oh, Roxanne's in the infirmary with Owen."


	19. Chapter 19

Jack went to his other daughter's home that she had had with her mother. He checked the door and found it was locked. Jack pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He went inside, not knowing whether or not he would find Crystal. Jack wandered around the house for only a minute before finding his daughter, sitting on her bed, looking very tired.

He went over to her. "Crystal?"

"She called and said she was coming back," she said slowly.

Jack ran a hand through her hair. "Your mom's never coming back, honey. I told you that you shouldn't go to live with her. She's just not a good mother."

"She lied?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, Crystal, your mom lied to you. She wouldn't come back, even if she wanted to. She's already left and I can tell you, she doesn't plan on ever coming back. If I hadn't kept her from leaving before you were born…you wouldn't be here today. Either you wouldn't have been born or she would've abandoned you."

"She never wanted me…?" she asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, you're old enough now to know that. You were born because I wanted you. When your mom found out she was pregnant with you, she tried to kill herself, just to get rid of you. I wouldn't let her do that and when you were born, I took you away from your mother. It was better for you."

"She told me she wanted me."

"She didn't want you. All she did was get your hopes up. She let you think that the two of you could have a relationship. It's my fault that I let you know who your mother was. I never should have told you that. If I hadn't, you wouldn't be sitting here like this."

Crystal wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I was stupid to believe her…"

"No, just naïve. You're not stupid."

"I am stupid. You don't know what I've done. You don't know what happened after you left."

Jack looked at her, "what happened?"

The Hub – later that day

Tosh and Owen both looked out of the infirmary as Jack came back to the Hub. Jack had Pearl and her infant car seat in his hands while Crystal was walking behind him.

Jack looked directly at Tosh. "We need to have a talk. Now. You too, Owen."

"I'm very busy today," Owen said. "You know that, Jack."

"I don't care! Get in my office, now!"

Gwen came into the room, followed by Ianto, both wondering what the shouting was about. Gwen took Pearl from Jack, just in case his shouting had woke the baby. "What's the matter with you, Jack?"

"It's between me, Owen, Tosh and Crystal. You're not involved in this. She already told me that you and Ianto tried to keep her here too, but it's not your fault she left the Hub."

"It's not their fault either!"

The Doctor poked his head out of the infirmary. "Will the two of you get back to work?" he asked, scowling at the two of them and then at Jack.

"They're not going back in there until I say so!" Jack shouted.

"Fine, then I'm going to you office too. Someone sit with Ro'ohcanflortriankadora."

"We can't pronounce that!" Owen shouted at the Doctor as he headed into Jack's office.

Crystal looked at Jack. "Can I stay out here? Or do I get the shouting routine again?"

"If you sit out here, you have to stay within sight."

Crystal sat in Owen's desk chair. "Is this fine? I promise I won't move unless I have to go to the bathroom."

"I'll sit with Roxanne," Ianto murmured, since no one was going into the infirmary.

Gwen looked at Jack as he shut his office door so that Tosh, Owen and the Doctor were all inside with him. "So, what's he mad at you about?" she asked Crystal.

"He's more mad at them than he is at me."

"But what is your dad upset about. I assume Jack's your dad anyway. No one really told me."

"He's my dad."

"What is he mad about?"

"Well, he's mad at both of them for letting me leave the Hub and he's mad at Tosh for not telling him about my mom leaving."

"Is there anything else?"

"He's mad at Owen for not telling him I'm pregnant," Crystal said slowly.

Gwen stared at the girl. "But you're only fourteen!"

"I'm fifteen!"

"I don't understand why Owen and Tosh would-"

"I asked Owen not to tell my dad about the baby and he told Tosh not to tell him about mom so that I wouldn't get upset."

Gwen looked into Jack's office, where he was clearly shouting at the two people who worked for him.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jack, you're freaking out about this," Owen said. "This is the exact reason why we didn't tell you. We knew that you would freak out if you knew."

"So, I was supposed to just go and visit my daughter and find out she'd had a baby?" Jack asked. "That's just great, Owen! What's your excuse, Tosh? She asked you not to say anything to me?"

"Well, she did ask me not to say anything to you right away," Tosh said quietly.

"You do as a fifteen year old girl tells you to do? Shall I have my children run Torchwood instead. I can guarantee you, one of them would want to keep a Weevil as a pet!"

"You're exaggerating," Owen said.

"If Mwafany had been here when Crystal was a little girl, she would have tried to ride her! You let my daughter run amok while I was gone! The two of you find out that her mother went and left Cardiff and instead of making her stay here, you let her run off and get pregnant."

"She was already pregnant, Jack."

"So you're going to blame this on me?"

"You are her dad? Didn't she learn from you?"

"I never slept with anyone around her!"

"Except maybe Ianto…"

"Keep my ex boyfriend out of this! She walked in one time last year, Owen, one time! That wasn't my fault. I didn't know she was even at the Hub when that happened."

"You didn't know where your own child was?" the Doctor asked.

"She was living with her mother. I didn't know she'd snuck out of the house while she'd been grounded for a month."

"She still walked in on you with someone."

"I want to get back to the subject of why were in this room. I'm not talking about that incident anymore." He looked at Tosh. "You'd better have a better reason than that she asked you not to tell me."

Tosh looked at Owen as if to say she knew this would happen. "Owen told me not to."

Jack looked from Tosh to Owen. "And?"

"He didn't think you would be coming back and thought that is should be kept from you if you did come back."

"Very nice, Owen, "Jack said sarcastically.

"It sounds like someone's in for it," the Doctor murmured, kicking his feet back, sitting on Jack's sofa.

"You can leave the room now, Tosh. Shut the door on your way out please. And go back to the infirmary."

Tosh left the room, quickly shutting the door and rushing to the infirmary.

"Owen, what the hell is the use of keeping something like that from me? I would've found out," Jack said.

"And how the hell was I supposed to tell you that your kid went out and got herself knocked up? There's not an easy way to say something like that, Jack! You don't just walk up to your boss after he's been gone for months, just shot a Blowfish in the head and say 'by the way your fifteen years old daughter is pregnant'."

"Yes, you do, Owen. No matter how hard it is, you're supposed to tell me things like that."

"We did check on her. She hasn't been going all this time without medical care. I've been doing all her checks and everything. I tried to get her to go to a regular doctor, but she wouldn't do that. She won't trust anyone else."

"How far is she?"

Owen took a breath. "She's about five months gone now."

"And what were you going to do when she had the baby, tell me that you didn't know at all?"

"I don't know. She's just as strong willed as you are. She made up her mind a long time ago."

"I think it's time for him to get back to the infirmary," the Doctor interrupted.


	21. Chapter 21

Gwen watched as Tosh left Jack's office and headed into the infirmary. She could tell that Jack was angrier with Owen than he was with Tosh because Owen hadn't left Jack's office yet.

Crystal was playing with a piece of her hair, twirling it around.

"That's not good for your hair," Gwen said.

"It's my hair," Jack's daughter said.

"It's still not good for it. You have nice hair, don't ruin it by twisting it all up."

Crystal continued to twist her dark hair around her finger. After a moment she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing. If I told you, it would spoil it."

Ianto came out of the infirmary. "She's probably thinking of doing the 'there's a hair in my pizza' thing later."

"Ianto! You ruined it!" Crystal cried.

"I guess that's too bad. I really don't think your dad will appreciate that particular joke today. I'm getting the impression that you're in big trouble."

"My trouble is my business. Did you know that even burgomasters were accused of witchcraft in Germany? It was pretty bad. There was this one guy, Junius something who got a letter smuggled to his daughter, telling her that he was forced to confess to witchcraft, even though he hadn't done anything?"

"You are just like Jack with history. I am not getting into a conversation about witchcraft trials with you."

Crystal looked at Gwen. Gwen shook her head. "Maybe the Doctor will want to talk about it," she pouted. "There was this guy, Montague Summers and he-"

"No," Ianto said. "You will tie witchcraft trials into it."

"I don't have any of my sisters to talk to about it. I'm doing a project on witchcraft trials at school. Sophie was letting me borrow some of her books."

Ianto put a hand over her mouth. "I do not want to hear one word about witchcraft trials, executions, etc. One more word and I'll throw you into your dad's office."

"Did you take cranky pills today or something?"

Ianto frowned at her. "That is rude, young lady!"

Tosh came out of the infirmary. "Ianto, can you tell Jack that I need Owen in here? I'll probably need the Doctor too. Roxanne's almost ready to have one of the babies."

Ianto nodded and went to Jack's office. He opened the door without knocking. "Tosh needs Owen in the infirmary. Roxanne's almost ready to pop."

Owen was quick to get out of Jack's office. He ran straight into the infirmary. The Doctor followed him, forgetting that he had been enjoying seeing Owen getting yelled at by Jack.

"You couldn't knock?" Jack asked, coming out of his office.

"Tosh wanted Owen right away."

Tosh had already disappeared into the infirmary again.

Jack started towards the infirmary after Owen and the Doctor.

"Jack," Ianto began, "can you do something about your child? She's been trying to get me and Gwen involved in a conversation about witchcraft trials."

"You can't just let her ramble on about it? I'm a little busy."

"It's making me feel sick," Ianto whispered.

"Oh. I get it now. Crystal, talk to Gwen about it instead. Ianto's going to the kitchen and you can't go with him."

"I'm not talking to her about it either!" Gwen protested.

"You don't have to talk. All you have to do is just sit there and let her talk until she runs out of information to spew out. And if you talk, make sure you know what you're talking about because she knows a lot about the subject." Jack went into the infirmary while Ianto gratefully went to the kitchen. Gwen was left with no choice but to let Crystal tell her all about witchcraft trials.


	22. Chapter 22

Owen swore loudly. "She's having trouble having this damn baby!"

"Watch your language," the Doctor said. "There is a child being born here, not to mention the fact that there is a child in the room already."

"Oh, they're just babies. They're not going to remember one little word."

"You'd be surprised what a child can remember."

Owen just scoffed. "Tosh, I need the scalpel."

"You're going to cut her?" the Doctor asked somewhat angrily.

"It's the only way this baby's coming out without killing her. Would you let me do my job?"

The Doctor gave Jack a look that clearly said he didn't like Owen's attitude. Jack just shook his head.

"I have to deal with a pregnant teenager for the next four months," Jack said. "Owen knows what he's doing. You might not like him, but he does know what he's doing."

"If it weren't for me Crystal would be running around without medical care," Owen said. "That girl is a nuisance, Jack."

"A nuisance with a crush," Jack whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just do your job."

"You were talking about me, I know you were. I just hope it wasn't something rude." Moments later Owen swore again. "I need the scissors. The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck."

Tosh handed him the scissors. "Owen, do you need help with this?"

"No, just do what I tell you."

Outside the infirmary – later

Gwen was grateful when Jack finally came out of the infirmary. "Jack, can you take her somewhere where she won't be annoying me? I am sick and tired of hearing about Johannes Junius."

"You can't handle a little history?" Jack asked, amused.

"This is disgusting history! How can her school let her do a report on witch trials?"

"It's part of history, "Gwen. "If I didn't let her research anything, she wouldn't know anything about history. What would you prefer she do? Do a report on a revolutionary war?"

"That would be better! She's a kid! Kids shouldn't be learning this kind of history."

"Life would be boring for her if she didn't research anything. Life would be nothing but pizza and movies."

"Jack, she shouldn't-"

"Fine, I'll have her do something else. Call Andy and catch up or something, Gwen. I have a phone call to make."

"Why don't you ever ask anyone to make these certain phone calls for you?" Gwen asked. "I'm sure all you'd need to do is tell us what you want to know from that person."

"I don't think you want to talk to one of my daughters," Jack said. "I just remembered that Daisy's birthday is today. Thank you for reminding me, Crystal."

"Oh, yeah, Dad, today is Daisy's birthday," Crystal said jokingly. Just as Jack was heading into his office she said, "Daisy's got a new boyfriend and he's a drunken jerk."

"Thank you!" Jack said. "Now, I have something to yell at my eighteen year old daughter about." He shut the office door behind him.

The Doctor came out of the infirmary and looked around. His eyes fell on Crystal. "Do you want to see the TARDIS, Crystal?"

Crystal got up and went towards the Doctor and the TARDIS.

"Hold on, Jack didn't say she could go anywhere," Gwen said.

"Then tell him that I took her inside the TARDIS. We're not going anywhere. I promise to keep the TARDIS right where it is. I'm sure she's heard hundreds of stories about my magnificent time machine."

"That and a lot of stories about you, Rose, Slitheens and Daleks," Crystal said.

At the mention of Rose the Doctor looked a little sad, but didn't say anything about it. "Anyway, tell Jack we're in the TARDIS."


	23. Chapter 23

Ianto stood in the kitchen, thinking hard. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He wasn't sure if he should have the baby or if he should decide not to go through with it. Jack knew about the baby now and he assumed that now that he knew, he'd tell Samantha. Or maybe he wouldn't. He just couldn't think anymore. What he'd remembered during the night came to him in a sudden rush.

"Ianto?"

Ianto turned to see who had came in, even though he recognized the voice as Tosh's.

Tosh looked at him carefully. "Owen was wondering if you'd come down to the infirmary for a minute. There's something he wants to discuss with you."

"Now? Doesn't he have a patient to take care of?"

"Roxanne's kind of not paying attention to anyone at the moment. Anyway, Owen said that if you don't come down, he'll come to you. He says it's important."

Ianto sighed and followed Tosh to the infirmary. He was surprised to find that Jack was back in the infirmary. It looked like he was ready to go somewhere. Jack and Owen were talking quietly. He jumped when Tosh coughed to get their attention.

When the two men looked over, Ianto realized what they must have been talking about. "Did you tell him about the accident?" he asked Jack.

Jack looked as if he'd expected Ianto to ask if Owen was revealing all of his medical information to him. "Yes, I told him about the accident," Jack said, nodding his head.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

Owen looked at Tosh for a moment. Tosh got the idea and left the room.

"I asked you to come down here because I need to run a test," Owen said, looking at Ianto.

"I don't get it. What do you need to do a test for? You already tested to see if the baby was human," Ianto said defensively.

"Do you see that baby there?" Owen asked, pointing at the first baby Roxanne had given birth to. When Jack told me about that accident, something occurred to me. What if those aliens took your baby with Samantha and put it inside Roxanne. "I already did tests to see if she was human. She is human, but I saw something in her blood that I want to check. There's something in her blood that I've seen in tests that I've ran on your blood."

"Let me get this straight, you and Jack think that might be my child?"

"Exactly. The damn kid even looks like you. Either I can try to test the samples I already have of your blood or you can roll up your sleeve to a DNA test can be done. Either way, the test is going to be done."

Ianto looked at the baby for a bit, thinking. If this baby was who Jack and Owen thought she was, maybe he and Samantha could be friends again, just as long as Jack told her about it. He looked at Jack. "If this baby is Phoebe, will you tell Sam about her?"

"Phoebe?" Jack asked.

"That's what we were going to call our baby."

"Yes, I'll tell her. I don't know how she'll take the news, but yes, I'll tell her if it's Phoebe."

Ianto nodded. "Alright, I'll let you draw my blood." He thought as Owen drew blood from his arm with a needle. "What if Jack's DNA messes up the test? I mean, you'd find his DNA in the test wouldn't you?"

"I can make it where the machine only tests your DNA," Owen said.

Jack stood there for a moment, watching. "I've got somewhere I have to go again; I'll be back as soon as I can. If the Doctor and Crystal come out of the TARDIS before I get back, would someone tell them that I'll be back in a while?"

"Where are you going?" Owen asked. "Just in case they want to know."

"I'm going to check on Daisy, one of my daughters. Just don't tell Crystal I'm checking on her sister. She might be afraid something happened to her."

"Did something happen to her?"

Jack glared at Owen. "Go to work. And no, nothing happened to her. She's just in the hospital for some bad spider bites. Her mother took her there a while ago. Daisy wanted me to come to the hospital. She probably doesn't want to leave because she likes her doctor or something."

"How do you know the boyfriend wasn't-"

"Daisy dumped him and he went and found a girlfriend that would let him beat the crap out of them. As far as her mother knows, she doesn't have a boyfriend at the moment. I'm leaving now." Jack left the Hub before anyone could ask him more questions about the matter.

"Daisy's allergic to some spider venoms," Owen told Ianto.


	24. Chapter 24

Jack walked into the hospital room being occupied by his nineteen year old daughter, Daisy. He looked at the thin girl who sat the hospital bed, covered in spider bites. "So, are any of the bites from spiders you're allergic to?" he asked.

"Don't know yet," Daisy said. Her hands had been strapped down to keep her from scratching her spider bites. The brunette twitched. "Daddy, can you do something for me?"

"I'm not going to scratch any of your spider bites," Jack said.

"No, my nose itches. I happen to know that I don't have spider bites on my nose."

"She's probably trying to get one of her bites scratched," her mother said, looking at a random magazine. "She'll probably move her head if you scratch her nose for her."

"I'm not trying to get any of my bites scratched," Daisy whined. "My nose itches!"

Jack sighed, walked over and scratched her nose. Daisy sighed in relief, but she didn't move her head.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Ok, you got what you wanted, you can stop calling me Daddy now," Jack said to her.

"Ok."

"Do you think you could take this thing off my hands for a while?" her mother asked. "I can't exactly go to work and make sure she puts cream on her spider bites at the same time."

"I can't exactly do that either," Jack reminded her. "I've got Torchwood to run. I'm sure she's capable of taking care of her spider bites on her own by now."

"And then I'll find cream all over my bathroom counter or a broken cup or something."

"Ok, I'll take her to the Hub with me for a while, but you're going to pay for it if I have to strap her down because she'd just so difficult."

"She is hard to handle! Remember, I stopped working for a while to stay home and take care of her. The worst five years of my life."

"You said that it was the worst years of your life when I was in high school," Daisy said.

Ianto was in the kitchen again. This time he was sitting down at the table and Gwen was with him. He'd just told her that he wasn't sure if he should have the baby or not.

"You can have the baby and give it up," Gwen said.

"And then in so many years he or she will wonder who their real parents are and they won't be able to find out because everything will be fake."

"Ianto, do you want to have the baby?"

"What kind of a question is that? Would I ask you to help me decide what to do if I wanted to have the baby?"

"There's a difference between should and want, Ianto. And I think you know what you want to do. Maybe you should just to what you want to do."

"At this point, what I want is wrong and it's not going to happen."

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

"I want to go back in time and stop myself from breaking it off with Jack," Ianto said, sighing.

"Well, I guess it would be pointless to do that. Not that Jack doesn't care," Gwen said quickly at the look on Ianto's face.

Ianto tapped the table a little. "We have a visitor."

Gwen turned to see that Crystal had came into the room.

"Where's dad?" Crystal asked.

"He had to go somewhere. Do you need something?" Gwen asked her.

"No, nothing you can do." Crystal wandered away looking miserable.

"Do you think her problem could be morning sickness?" Gwen wondered.

Ianto shook his head. "I don't think so. I think she just wants Jack."

Gwen decided to change the subject back. "So, in regards to your baby, what is it that you want to do?"

Ianto thought about it for a little bit. "I'd like to have the baby, but with working at Torchwood, I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Jack raised children in the Hub."

"And look what happened. One's pregnant at fifteen and one recently had Owen's illegitimate child!"

"Pearl's Owen's baby?"

Ianto realized that Gwen didn't know. "Oh...Jack told me earlier."

"Did he say anything about how his daughter's doing?"

"I guess she's getting better. But number three or should I say number two…? Anyway, she's in the hospital."

"Oh, Jack told me that before he went to talk to Owen before leaving. Spider bites, I think."

Tosh walked into the kitchen. "Am I interrupting?"

Ianto shook his head and Tosh handed him a piece of paper.

"That test Owen ran is done. So that you know, I didn't look at it."

Gwen wondered what this test was about as Tosh left the room. "What is it?" she asked Ianto as she was his eyes widen as he looked at the paper.

"The first baby that Roxanne gave birth to is Phoebe," Ianto said quietly. "I can't believe it."


	25. Chapter 25

Jack walked into the Hub with Daisy following him. She went into the bathroom while Jack went into his office to check some paperwork. He found Crystal lying on the sofa. "Alright, what is it?" he asked her.

"The baby won't stop kicking," Crystal said.

"That's what you want? You want me to get the baby to stop kicking?"

"You know about these things."

"Talk to it. Trust me, it'll work," he said at Crystal's doubtful look.

Crystal still looked doubtful so Jack put his hand on her stomach and started to tell the baby about an adventure with the Doctor. The baby's kicks immediately began to subside.

"I told you it would work," Jack said. Just then Owen's voice came through on his headset, so he had to head into the infirmary, leaving Crystal alone.

Upon entering the infirmary, he found that Roxanne had given birth to three more babies, all with pointed ears. She appeared to be giving birth to another baby. Tosh had just cleaned one up and was now taking one from Gwen. Ianto was holding the third baby, looking like he'd rather not be holding it at the moment.

"What is it, Owen?" Jack asked, even though he had a pretty good idea.

"We need more medical supplies, meaning we need incubators," Owen said.

"Well, it's not everyday a pregnant alien shows up here. We do have a few incubators."

"They won't be enough! I need a blanket!"

Gwen, who had just walked over picked up a blanket and waited. Apparently, she knew what she had to do. Moments later, a new baby with pointed ears was put into the blanket. "How many of these devil babies is she going to have?" Gwen asked.

"Hopefully, not anymore," Owen said. I hate delivering babies, especially alien ones!"

The Doctor was supporting Roxanne. "Watch what you're saying, please. She's a little sensitive. If she were in less pain, she would have given you a good hard kick in the crotch by now."

Owen ignored the Doctor's comment and continued to work. "Incubators, Jack, we need them."

"I ordered some earlier. By the time we get them, she'll probably have had all of these babies."

Owen huffed. "I'm stuck delivering alien babies all day and I don't have enough incubators for all of them. It was hard to tell how many she was going to have with that ultrasound I did."

Roxanne screamed like a bull.

"Yeah, I know there's another baby coming," Owen said. "You just do what you're supposed to do and I'll do what I'm supposed to do," he told her.

The Doctor clearly did not like Owen's bedside manner, considering that he scowled at him. "Would you stop that? Jack, there's a mouse in the doorway."

"A mouse?" Jack asked.

"Behind you. Go on, look."

Jack looked back. Daisy was standing just outside the infirmary, looking in. There were some bandages on her face and arms and even though they couldn't be seen at the moment, there were also bandages on her legs. "Don't scratch those spider bites," he told her. "How about helping in here for a while."

Daisy looked grossed out. "Help with puke machines? I'd rather be hungover. In fact, I'd rather be back in the hospital than taking care of a puke machine."

"Oh, what a wonderful aunt you are," Gwen muttered. "I'm sure your niece really appreciates your opinion of her."

"She's different then," Daisy said thoughtfully. "But the rest, I won't touch."

"I'll remember that when you end up becoming a mother," Jack said, knowing the look she'd get on her face.

She looked at him as though he were entirely stupid and embarrassing at the same time. "I'm never having kids!"

The Doctor grinned like a cheshire cat. "Don't say never, Miss Daisy. Chances are, you'll end up a mother in a few short years."

"Or sooner," Owen commented, putting a new baby into another blanket, which he had to struggle with. "If this thing didn't have yellow eyes, it'd look human."

"Oh, great she just gave birth to a demon puke machine…" Daisy murmured.

"I heard that!" the Doctor said. "And it is not appreciated, young lady!"

Daisy rolled her eyes at him, only to be scolded again by the Time Lord.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, the Doctor and Jack were standing in the infirmary, looking at all of the babies. Jack was holding Pearl, who was sleeping contentedly.

"I can't believe she had ten full-term sized babies in there," Jack said.

"The second one is a Klingon," the Doctor said. "The next four are Vulcans. The fifth is a non-mutated Li'hlfa. The sixth is a Trakenite. The seventh is a pure Li'hlfa, not to be mistaken with a non-mutated Li'hlfa."

"What is the difference anyway?"

"The Li'hlfa that you and Rose saw on Trian were mutated. Over ninety percent of their population are mutated. Five and a half percent are non-mutated, carrying the gene that causes the mutation. The rest have absolutely no traces of the mutation in their DNA."

"Oh, I see."

The Doctor continued talking about the babies. "The eight and the ninth are Shi'ar hybrids. And the last one is a Time Lord, which surprises even me."

Jack looked at the Doctor curiously. "That means you're not the only one left, again."

The Doctor nodded. "It does. It's yet to be seen if it's a clone though. If it is, we'll find out."

Roxanne, who had just woken up and was watching them spoke, "it is not a clone."

Both men looked at her. "Are you sure?" Jack asked.

She nodded her head. "I should know whether a child I am carrying is a clone or not. It is not what you call a clone. It cannot be a clone because I would be able to tell."

"There we go," the Doctor said. "Now, we know. The Li'hlfa probably stole someone's DNA to make the baby, like they do with at least half of the babies they create for experimentation."

"These babies were made for experimentation?" Jack asked in disgust. "How am I not surprised?"

Roxanne watched them again until Samantha came into the room.

"Jack, I'm going to work now," Samantha said.

"Why don't you wait a minute and I'll take you to work?"

"I think I'd rather walk to work today. It's not like an alien can abduct another one of my children, since I can't have any."

Jack looked at the Doctor apologetically and the Doctor nodded his head in understanding. Pearl began to wake up and the Doctor automatically snatched her away.

"Now, I get to see you," the Doctor said, grinning widely. "You're mine now."

Jack laughed. "I wouldn't want Sophie to hear you say that. I have to get her from the hospital today anyway. I'll drive Sam to work and I guess you can look after Pearl if you want. She sort of draws a lot of attention from all the nurses."

"We'll have a lot of fun," the Doctor told him. "She can be in the TARDIS with me for a while."

"Don't take her anywhere!"

"I'm not going to!" the Doctor told him, sticking out his tongue.

Roxanne continued to watch them.

"Ianto will probably be here before I get back," Jack told the Doctor before leaving. "And since today's Saturday, I don't have to send Crystal off to school. "I'm sure you can find plenty of fun things for her to do in the TARDIS."

"Oh, she enjoyed the library yesterday. She had a lot of fun in there, until the baby started kicking, that is."

When Jack returned from taking Sam to the hospital and picking Sophie up, he found that all of his crew had already came in, even Owen, who Jack had told to take a day off.

"I thought you would take the day off," Jack said in surprise.

"Yeah, well there's patients I have to take care of," Owen said in a tone that implied Jack was stupid for telling him to take the day off.

"The Rift opened while you were gone," Tosh said. "There seems to be more activity lately."

"Did anything or anyone come through," Jack asked, looking away from Owen to look at her.

"Actually, yes. Pearl got hungry and because she didn't get a bottle right that minute she started to cry and opened the Rift, so now we have a not so pleasant guest. He's already hit on Daisy."

"No, no…" Jack murmured. "Please don't say it…"

"It's Captain Hart," Tosh said, apparently not happy with the idea either. "Don't worry, we sent Pearl, Daisy and Crystal into the TARDIS with the Doctor while we put John in a cell. The Doctor already seems to have a low opinion of him."


	27. Chapter 27

Ianto looked down at his stomach, still wondering just what he should do. He didn't want to know what Jack thought, but at the same time, he did want to know what Jack thought. He suddenly became aware that someone had came into the room. He quickly busied himself with the coffee pot.

"It's ok," Daisy said. "I'm not here to do whatever you think I'm going to do. I'm only looking for a book I left in here last night."

"Oh, they let you out of the TARDIS, did they?" Ianto asked, holding up the book she'd mentioned.

"Yeah, they let me out. The big, bad monster is in a cell now. It's not like I'm going to get knocked up and have a baby. I don't even want kids."

"That man is your father's ex-boyfriend."

"So? That doesn't mean anything. I had my own sister's ex-girlfriend hitting on me last week. That was freakier than you would think your dad's ex hitting on you is."

"So, your dad's exes have hit on you before?"

"Maybe. I don't know who all he's been with. You didn't read my book at all did you?"

"Of course I didn't. Why would I want to read a book that's not mine when I don't have permission?"

"Oh, some people like to read other people's vampire porn."

Ianto looked at her in disgust. "Vampire porn?"

"I was just kidding. It's vampire erotica. There's a difference between the two."

Ianto just shook his head in disbelief and turned away from her, hoping she would leave the room.

"So, you're pregnant, aren't you?"

Ianto looked at her in shock. "How did you know that?"

"For one, I didn't know. I just had a feeling. I did grow up around the Hub, even though I didn't live in the Hub. I know that crazy things happen in this place and I'm just used to it."

"Oh."

"So, is it my dad's baby?"

Ianto tried to ignore her.

"It's ok if it is. If it is his baby, you should know you'll be hurting him if you decide not to have it. He likes being a dad. He likes being a grandpa too, actually. That's the only reason why Crystal's not grounded until she graduates from high school. Just because he's dating someone else doesn't mean he would leave you and this baby behind."

"He did leave me behind once!" Ianto said angrily.

"He didn't know he'd be gone for as long as he was. He thought he might possibly get back the same day. He says it can happen sometimes when you're travelling with the Doctor."

"Yeah, sure."

"Look, I know that I can't tell you what to do and I don't care much for little puke machines, but I can tell you that if you decide not to have this baby, you will be hurting my dad in a way that you couldn't possibly imagine. It would devastate him."

Ianto didn't say a word to her on the subject.

"Ok, whatever. Just keep that in mind while you're deciding if you're going to kill my brother or sister." She walked out of the room, holding her book.

Ianto went to the table and sat down, thinking again.

Owen looked over at Ianto when he walked into the infirmary sometime later that day. "Do you need something? I'm a little busy. Blood tests on babies and stuff like that." Then he muttered, "and Sophie won't even let me hold my own kid just one time." He turned back to this work.

"I decided to have this baby," Ianto said, making Owen turn back to look at him.

"You're sure you want to have the baby?"

Ianto nodded. "I don't think I could live with not knowing what it would have been like if I didn't have it. Besides, it's obvious what my life would be like if I didn't have it."

Owen studied Ianto's face for a minute. "Did one of Jack's kid's try to guilt trip you? Crystal?"

The Welshman shook his head. "Daisy."

"Based on yesterday, I wouldn't picture her trying to get you to have the baby."

"I don't think she was really trying to make me keep the baby. I think she just thinks a baby will make Jack happy. I'm not doing this because of Jack or because of anything anyone said. I just decided to do this."

Owen nodded his head. "Ok, but you have to tell Jack what you decided yourself, since he knows."

"Do I need to have an examination or anything?"

"I did one a few days ago, so, no, not right now."

"I'll let you get back to your work."

"I don't think I should need to tell you to stay away from the coffee!" Owen called as Ianto left the room.

As Ianto went into the main area, he had a little scare put into him when he ran into Crystal carrying a little brown daschund.


	28. Chapter 28

"This is Rose," Crystal said. "She was staying at my friend's house for a little while. I got my dad to go and get her today."

Ianto nodded, staring at her, still getting over the shock of almost running straight into her.

Jack looked out of his office. "Crystal, didn't I tell you not to carry the dog around too much? She has legs."

"But she likes being held," Crystal said.

"The dog has four legs that work. Put her down."

Crystal sighed and carefully put the dog down. It immediately rushed into the infirmary. "Rosie!" Crystal said. "Come back!"

Owen was soon heard shouting at the dog. After a moment he came out, holding the dog, who had started to nip at his fingers. "Where the hell did this thing come from?"

Crystal snatched the dog from him. "Rosie was given to me by one of my friends. She's not a 'thing.'"

"Ok, fine, she's a mutt. A mutt that's going to have puppies. If it has puppies in my chair, I will not be happy. Keep her out off of my chair, keep her off of my desk and keep her out of the infirmary."

"Does that mean she can be in your car?" Jack asked.

"No! Keep that little mutt out of my car!" Owen then stormed back into the infirmary.

Gwen and Tosh had looked over at the dog. "Come here," Gwen said to it. "Come here, puppy."

The daschund sat in Crystal's arms and started at Gwen curiously.

"I told you not to carry her around," Jack said to Crystal. "Take her into the kitchen or something. I don't want to hear Owen complaining about your dog bugging him."

Gwen hurried over and took Rose from Crystal. "Oh, you're a good doggie aren't you? You can sit with me for a while and when Owen comes out, you can pop a puppy out onto his chair."

"I heard that!" Owen shouted.

The Doctor came out of the TARDIS a minute later and the dog struggled to get away from Gwen to go to him. Feeling put out, Gwen let her do and she rushed to the Doctor, wagging her little tail back and forth.

"Who is this?" the Doctor asked.

"Crystal's dog Rose," Jack told him.

The Doctor looked at Jack as the dog tried to get him to pick her up. "Did you tell your children about Rose?"

Jack nodded. "Well, they were always wanting to hear about you and I couldn't exactly talk about you without talking about Rose."

"Then I guess Rose was named after Rose?"

"You'll have to ask Crystal. Please don't pick up the dog. I want to break her of her addiction to being held."

The Doctor picked up Rose anyway. "Hmm…I think I like this dog. I think Rose would like her too." He followed Jack into his office, talking to the dog like she was a baby.

When Jack and the Doctor left Jack's office a little while later and headed to the infirmary, they found Crystal in there watching Owen.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack asked her.

"It's getting around the time of the month for her exam," Owen said.

"Oh, I see. Can she wait?"

"Not doing it today."

"Ok then," Jack said, taking Crystal by the arm. "Get out of here. We have alien stuff to talk about with Owen. Go and see Gwen or something."

Crystal noticed that the Doctor didn't have her dog anymore. "Where's Rose?"

"She's in my office. Behave yourself or I might just have to ground you for the rest of your life."

Crystal left the room, looking back at Jack, Owen and the Doctor. The Doctor waved at her.

"We'll know if you're listening!" he called.

"What kind of alien stuff are we supposed to talk about?" Owen asked. "I'm still not done with these tests, just so you know."

"We have to talk about Roxanne," Jack told him. "The Doctor and I have decided she's staying here, at least for the time being. It wouldn't be a good idea for her to go travelling about the universe just yet."

Owen looked annoyed at this news. "Will there be any more biting on her part? I'm warning you, if she bites me again, I might bite her back."

"Don't you dare do that," the Doctor said with a frown.

Roxanne was sitting up, watching them. Her eyes would go back and forth between each person.

"Anyway, there's things you need to know about her physiology," Jack told Owen.

"Obviously," Owen stated. "I noticed she has two hearts. I hope that's normal for her species."

The Doctor gave a little cough.

"What?"

"There's a reason why she has two hearts," Jack said. "She's half Trian."

"Please don't tell me that he's…" Owen trailed off at the look on the Doctor's face. "Great…she's the Doctor's kid…"

"I am here," the Doctor stated in annoyance at Owen's attitude.

"Sorry. Continue. I'll just listen and keep my annoying mouth shut. Is that good?"

"That's better," the Doctor said. "Trians don't have two hearts, Time Lords do. If you've heard of Trion, then you should know that Trion and Trian are not to be confused," he stated a little distractedly.

Owen rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes!" the Doctor snapped.

Roxanne continued to watch them.


	29. Chapter 29

Daisy couldn't help but think of the man that had been put in a cell earlier. He'd spoken to her in a way that she knew her dad would not have liked. She'd gotten the impression they knew each other. Wondering how long Jack and the Doctor would be talking to Owen in the infirmary, she got up and went down to the cells. Jack would be furious with her for doing it, but she had to find out how this Captain John Hart knew her father.

John Hart looked as Daisy walked towards his cell. He stood where he was and watched as she approached. "I didn't know Jack let kids join Torchwood," he said, a slight smile curling on his lips.

"I'm not a child," Daisy said. "And I'm not a member of Torchwood."

"I guess you just couldn't resist me, then," John said, grinning widely.

"Don't be so cocky. You're not that hot." She glared at him before saying anything else. "I want to know how you know my dad."

The smile vanished from Hart's face in an instant. "You're dad?"

"I get the impression that you know him. I also get the impression you dated him. If Ianto says that you did, then I'm guessing you probably did. The thing is, my dad never mentioned you."

John thought for a second. "Wait a minute…you're Jack's kid?"

"Oh, now you figure it out, huh? Now, tell me just how you know my dad." Daisy glared at him again.

He sighed. "I'm guessing you're not the kind of girl who gives up easily?" She glared at him again and stood there until he answered her question. "I worked with Jack when he worked for the Time Agency. If you don't know what that is-"

"I know what it is. The point is that he didn't mention you. There has to be a reason why he never mentioned you. So, why wouldn't he mention you?"

"It could be the fact that I've tried to kill him before. He might think I wiped his memories. There are a lot of little reasons why he might not mention me. Let's just leave it at that, shall we?"

Daisy was silent for a long time. "Did you wipe my dad's memories?"

"I suppose you'll stand there until I answer you again?"

"That isn't already clear to you? Unless there's poisonous spiders down here or something, I can stand here and wait for a long time."

The former Time Agent sighed again. "No, I didn't wipe your dad's memories. The Time Agency probably did that."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. He doesn't even know why his memories were wiped. If he did, he'd remember those two years he lost. I can't be sure why his memories were wiped."

"Can he get those memories back?"

"By now, probably not. He might be better off not remembering them. So…did your dad tell you stories about the Time Agency when you were younger?"

"Since you're asking, not many of his stories were about the Agency. He did mention Weng-Chiang a few times and a robot dog. He mentioned being the first one from his area to be recruited to the Time Agency. He mainly talked about the Doctor and his friend Rose."

"I see… You know, I'm not opposed to-"

"In your dreams. You're not my type. My type would have already flashed something at me. Also, my type isn't the kind of person my dad won't trust much. I also don't sleep with people who've been with my dad. Too bad for you. Find someone else."

Jack's voice sounded through the area, very loudly. "Daisy! Stay the hell away from him!"

"Oh, look Captain, we're done chatting. Should I tell my dad how you attempted to proposition me?"

"Stay away from my daughter, John!" Jack shouted. "It's a good thing Tosh decided to check the internal footage." He started trying to send Daisy back up.

"I wasn't going to let him out," Daisy protested. "Can't I see you punch him just once? He tried to get me to have sex with him."

"Go on! Ask the Doctor to tell you about the Daleks or the gas-masked zombies or something."

Daisy stalked away. "You're not any fun today."


	30. Chapter 30

Jack made absolutely sure that Daisy had gone back up, going as far as to ask Tosh if she'd came back up before speaking to John. Finally he turned to the other man. "I'm sending you back through the Rift as soon as I possibly can. I don't want to see you speaking to any of my daughters again, not ever."

"Defensive," John said. "Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"I have reasons for why they're not allowed to talk to you. I don't want to see you so much as say hello to them. I don't want you to touch even one hair on their heads. You are not to be near any of them again."

"So, how many daughters do you have?" John asked.

"That's not your business. Just don't go near them."

Daisy really didn't feel like talking to the Doctor, but Jack wanted her to talk to him. She was glad when she found that he was thoroughly distracted in the infirmary. She headed towards the kitchen instead. When she was almost there, she lost feeling under her feet for just a moment and fell. Gwen and Ianto both looked out at her.

"Are you ok?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Daisy said, pulling herself up. "It's just a problem I have with feeling the ground beneath my feet sometimes."

"Do you want me to get Owen?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Gwen looked worried. She looked at Ianto, who agreed that maybe they should get Owen anyway.

Jack looked at John Hart. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, very much."

"It had better be clear because if you lay one finger on any of my children, you're a dead man." Jack started to go back up.

"You're not going to ask about Gray?"

"I'm sure you're probably lying about him."

"I'm not though. If you want to keep your kids safe, you should hide them from him."

Jack turned to face John again. "Why?"

"Because that brother of yours is insane. I mean it, he's insane. He wants nothing more than to see you dead. You don't want to know what could be happening right now if he were here. Who knows what would happen to your kids. That little baby I saw earlier, he'd have no compunction about killing her."

"If you're telling me the truth, then you'd damn well better keep him away from this time and well away from my granddaughter."

"I am not lying. Gray wants you dead. After you send me back through the Rift, he might take me back here to kill you. I know he's planning what he's going to do. I think he's been planning it for a long, long time."

Disturbed, Jack left, going back up to the main area.

He didn't find Daisy with the Doctor and Owen wasn't in the infirmary. "Daisy didn't come in here?" he asked the Doctor.

"Nope, but Gwen did come in here to get Owen to have a look at Daisy."

"What happened?"

"I think she took a bit of a tumble. Owen's in the kitchen."

Jack rushed to the kitchen and found Owen looking at Daisy's legs. The nineteen year old was very annoyed at being examined and looked at Jack the moment he came in. "How is she?" he asked Owen, ignoring the look he was getting from his daughter.

"She's gonna have some big bumps on her knees, but other than that, she's fine," Owen answered. "She might be in some pain for a little while."

"That's nothing new to me," Daisy said, moving her legs away from Owen.

"Be nice to him. He's your niece's father," Jack said. "He knows what he's doing."

"Little Miss Gwenie didn't have to run to get him," Daisy insisted.

"Don't call me that!" Gwen cried.

"I'll call you whatever I want. Considering that I have spider bites all over my body, I'm certainly not in the best of moods."

"When was the last time you were in a good mood?" Owen asked. "When you were three?"

"Behave yourselves!" Jack snapped. "Owen, we need to continue our talk with the Doctor." He turned to Daisy as he left the room. "Be nice to them!"


	31. Chapter 31

Eventually, Owen had all of the information he needed, or at least everything the Doctor thought he needed.

Roxanne was sitting in bed with an odd look on her face for several minutes before anyone noticed.

"Roxanne, is something wrong?" Jack asked.

Roxanne simply sat where she was staring straight ahead. Jack, Owen and the Doctor watched her. She seemed to be staring into space, literally. "They're coming for me…" she said eventually, whining.

"Roxanne?" Jack asked.

She ignored him and started to attempt to get out of bed. Owen went to restrain her but the Doctor stopped him by holding out his arm.

"If she thinks that the Li'hlfa are coming for her, she's probably right," the Doctor said. "We should get her into the TARDIS. That's the safest place for her. We should also get the children into the TARDIS, that includes Sophie and Daisy. I get the impression that a member of the crew is pregnant?"

Jack nodded his head.

"We need to get them into the TARDIS too. The Li'hlfa will steal the baby if they think they can use it for experimentation."

"What kinds of expiriments do they perform?" Owen asked as they got Roxanne into the TARDIS.

"All kinds," the Doctor said. "Genetic grafts, interspecies transplants, attempting to infect other species with their mutation, you name it."

"You get to stay with everyone in here, Owen," Jack said.

"Oh, no, you're not making me stay in here!" Owen protested.

"You were supposed to take the day off. Besides, if something were to happen to you, I'd have to find a new medic."

"So Gwen and Tosh are expendable?"

"No, they're capable. You're not in the right state for this. You're tired. You'll be off your game. You're staying in the TARDIS with everyone else. This way no matter what happens, we've still got you to treat anyone that gets injured."

"Oh, I forgot that Donna's still on board!" the Doctor suddenly exclaimed.

"Your new companion? I haven't met her yet."

"Don't flirt with her, Jack!"

"I've got a girlfriend!"

"As if that would stop you! She'd been looking after someone we picked up. She's spending a lot of time with her. She can't do much of anything for herself right now, so Donna's taking care of her."

"Did you pick this person up before or after I talked to you?"

"Actually, I found her right about the time that I talked to you on the phone. She'd stowed away in the TARDIS. I was on the Li'hlfa homeworld and she followed me and Donna inside to hide from the Li'hlfa. By that time I'd found out that Roxanne wasn't there, so I was wondering where she was. She's a Trian. She's got a natural mutation, but she's not an albino. The Li'hlfa have also been using her to carry babies. As soon as they don't think the surrogates are good for carrying babies, they begin experimentation on them. Trains can be surrogates for a very long time. They could give birth to a hundred babies and still be capable of carrying children. Roxanne and Luna would be very valuable to them."

"How do we know they didn't follow you?" Owen asked.

"Because we would have known it by now. I disabled the tracking device they had on Luna and I disabled the one they had on Roxanne when I got here, so they're probably following the last signal they received. We need to get the others in."

Crystal showed up outside the TARDIS doors just then. "I think the baby's scared. She's kicking like crazy."

Jack immediately pulled her into the TARDIS. "Stay in here with Owen. And don't turn on that screen," he said pointing at a screen on the console.

Jack gave instructions to Gwen and Tosh, which they followed strictly.

Finally, they'd gotten everyone they needed into the TARDIS. Jack seemed to be thinking of something as Torchwood's computers registered a ship in Cardiff's airspace.

"Jack?" Tosh asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Stay here," Jack said, apparently having made up his mind. He started towards the cells.

"Jack, what are you doing?!"

"Getting back-up, whether John's willing to help or not."

Tosh scowled. "We can't trust him Jack! That was made quite clear before!"

The Doctor grabbed Tosh's arm. "If there's one thing I've learned about Jack, it's that you don't try to stop him once he's made up his mind."


	32. Chapter 32

Crystal rubbed her stomach. The baby's movements had started to become a little lighter, but they still hurt. She had to go to the bathroom. It took her a while to find a bathroom, but she finally did find it. She hadn't even been introduced to the red haired woman that had left the TARDIS with her father and the Doctor, but she supposed she'd be introduced later.

After finishing up in the bathroom, she wandered around the TARDIS a little. The Doctor had a library. She was trying to remember where it was. She found Roxanne lying in a bedroom. She couldn't tell if the alien was asleep, but she seemed more comfortable than she had before. Owen was in the room with her, acting very bored. "What's going on outside?" she asked him.

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you," Owen answered. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I was looking for the Doctor's library."

"Oh, ok. When you find it, go ahead and read until your eyes fall out of their sockets."

"That's not very nice."

"I'm the one stuck babysitting! All you have to do is stay inside the TARDIS until your dad tells you to come out. I have to take care of Roxanne and Preggers over there," he said, pointing to another alien female that was in the room.

She was lying on another bed, brown hair resting against the pillow as she slept. Her stomach was much bigger than Roxanne's had been when she'd arrived.

"I don't think you should call her that," Crystal said.

"Well, I forgot her name. I think that what I was told is probably a shortened version of her name. I think she's past ready to pop."

"Why don't you ask her what her name is?"

"I'm not going to wake her up. If she wants to hibernate, that's fine with me."

"Fine, be cranky. I'll just keep trying to find the library. Maybe this baby will have stopped kicking by the time I find it."

Owen was about to say something else, but Crystal had already closed the door.

"God, they're ugly," Gwen said as a half dozen aliens materialized inside the Hub.

One of the Li'hlfa held some type of device in its hand. It frowned at the device. "I cannot find her."

"Try again," one of the others said.

"I disabled the tracer," the Doctor said. "You won't find her."

The Li'hlfa that had most recently spoken snarled at him.

"It's true. You won't find her. One day, you won't be able to continue your experiments. You'll be stopped."

Jack came up with John behind him just then. Jack aimed at the back of the alien with the device and shot it before the Doctor could protest. The device skittered across the floor and a multi- sectioned tank appeared only a couple of feet away from it. The tank was half filled with fetuses. Jack quickly picked up the device. "You aliens sure are sick. Stealing babies from their mother's wombs. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"I would just kill them," John commented. "They are among the ugliest things I've ever seen."

"No one is being killed if I can help it," the Doctor stated. "Or at least no one else," he said glancing at the dead alien on the floor. He then glared at Jack.

"What was I supposed to do? Let it kill someone?" Jack asked. "Has a lockdown been initiated?"

"It won't initiate," Tosh said.

"It won't initiate? Why?"

"I don't know. It just won't do it!"

The cogwheel door slid open and Sam walked in, still wearing her nursing scrubs. She looked at the aliens that were standing in the Hub.

"Sam, leave, now," Jack said through clenched teeth.

Her eyes stayed on the Li'hlfa. "You stole my baby from me!" she growled and launched herself at one of the aliens. Jack moved fast, hoping to stop her from doing something stupid, but she'd already reached the Li'hlfa.

To his surprise the other four Li'hlfa backed away, not interfering with what was going on. He still expected them to attack though, so he prepared to shoot the alien that was fighting with her. The Doctor yanked his arm down.

"No, Jack. If you do that, your girlfriend is going to die. If you shoot her opponent the others will kill her," the Doctor stated.

"Why aren't they doing anything now?"

"Because she's trying to avenge herself. If she can kill her opponent, they will leave her alone for the rest of her life and they will stay out of Wales, at the very least. They won't want to go near her. They mutated Li'hlfa don't have much of a sense of honor, but they will honor someone's right for revenge. They took her ability to have children away from her, but since she didn't have a complete hysterectomy, they can give it back to her if she wins. Their technology can regrow what she needs. She has only to demand it of them."

Jack watched, wanting desperately to do something.

"What about the rest of them?" John asked. "Is it ok to kill them? Will they kill her if you kill one of them?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I'm not sure. You're not her lover, they might not think that you would have the right to defend her. It's very possible they would kill you. I'm surprised they didn't kill Jack when he killed that first one. He just would have came back anyway though…"

"I have to do something," Jack said, finally. "I can't just stand here and take the chance of-"

"Jack, don't you dare! You are not going to do anything just yet!"

There was a sudden high pitched sound and Jack, Gwen, Tosh and Donna all had to cover their ears. With one very brief flash of light, the sound stopped and a very white skinned humanoid female with bright red hair and multi-colored dots on her ears stood in the room.


	33. Chapter 33

The new arrival didn't even take one second to look around. She approached one of the mutated Li'hlfa. "I told you that what you've been doing is wrong and it is going to stop!" she shouted at it.

"You've stolen slaves from us!" it growled back.

"They never asked for you to do the things you've done to them! I am protecting them from you!"

"The only reason why we have not killed you is because of your rank, Doctor." The alien shoved her aside and continued to watch the fight its companion was engaged in with Sam.

"Doctor Li'hana I presume?" the Doctor asked abruptly.

She looked at him. "You presume correctly, Doctor. I sent Luna into your box. I told her to follow you and your friend inside."

"She did mention you."

Li'hana turned to the Li'hlfa she had been speaking to. "General, if you still refuse to stop this, I will kill you. I have my orders from the Resistance and I will follow them."

"Even if it means you cannot return to the home world?" the General asked.

"Yes."

"So be it."

Li'hana took a heavy and sturdy looking weapon from the coat she wore and fired a single shot at him. The General's skin sizzled for a minute after he dropped to the floor. "Do the rest of you refuse to stop this insanity?"

The others didn't answer her so she fired another shot. Before she could fire her next shot, she was stopped by the Doctor.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked. "Normally, I would stop you, but it's vital to the history of your planet that you don't go back. If you kill the rest of this crew, you can't go back."

"Why are you doing this? I know you abhor violence, Doctor. I would think you would be trying to stop me."

"Doctor Li'hana, my job is to keep history on course. I know that you have reservations about killing and I can tell you're thinking about stopping this. I'm telling you right now that you can't. You have to kill them. The mutants will never be stopped if you don't do this. If you return to your home world, you will continue your research and the war will never end."

Li'hana nodded. "I know what I have to do."

Inside the TARDIS, Owen was disturbed from his thoughts by a moaning sound. He looked around to see Luna shifting in her bed. She was awake and apparently in labor. Owen got up and went over to her cautiously. He wasn't sure if she would act the same way Roxanne had. She was quite cooperative though, so he didn't have that hard of a time with her. Delivery was going to be fast. He went to the door and found Ianto nearby. "Ianto, get me some blankets. A lot of blankets. Little miss pregnant over there is about ready to pop."

Ianto nodded and took off.

Jack tried to remove a dart from Sam's stomach. She was having a convulsion. Just before it died, the Li'hlfa she had been fighting stuck it into her.

"Don't touch it," Li'hana said. "If you remove that while she's still convulsing, she will be in pain for the rest of her life and the process will never complete itself. She'll have only part of her reproductive system."

"She's right," the Doctor said. "When the convulsion stops, you can remove the dart."

Li'hana had began to press buttons on a little wrist device she wore.

"What are you doing?" Jack demanded.

"I have to bring my patients, my equipment and my research here. I can't go back, I know that. I'm staying here with your people. You're going to need me more than you know."

Jack looked to the Doctor. "Did you know this would happen?"

"I knew she wouldn't return home," the Doctor replied. "Li'hana has opted to stay here and allow her planet's history to take its proper course. If her patients are going to be here, she needs to be here. Donna you might want to take Li'hana to see Luna when she's done here."


	34. Chapter 34

Owen swore as someone opened the door to the room. Ianto was getting very annoying with checking in on them. He was turned to tell him to stop and found that it was the Doctor's friend, Donna.

"It's over now," she told him.

"Good, could you send Tosh in here?"

"Actually, the Doctor's sending someone in. I can't really explain it."

Soon after a red haired woman came in, followed by Jack and the Doctor, who were arguing fiercely.

"You can't tell me how to run Torchwood!" Jack shouted.

"I'm not telling you how to run Torchwood! I'm telling you that Li'hana has to stay here. She can't go with me, that could ruin the history of her entire planet. With the chances that we'd end up on her home world, it just isn't safe. Besides, her transport was destroyed by the retreating mutants. She was just barely able to save her patients and her research."

"Just because you approve of her doesn't mean that I do."

"Your girlfriend seems to approve of her."

Li'hana turned to them. "Will you…how do humans put it…shut up?"

Owen sniggered. He liked her already. He was soon pushed out of the way by the alien doctor however. He'd already delivered three babies and Luna was just starting to have another one. Roxanne was awake now, sitting up in bed wide awake and watching everyone.

Ianto came into the room and looked in. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes, show Doctor Li'hana the door," Jack said.

"She's not going anywhere!" the Doctor shouted. "Give her the benefit of the doubt. If you still don't want her here by the time one month has passed, I'll come and get here. I swear. I'll find somewhere else for her to live. But it could mean the mutants could extradite her and that would be very bad for her…"

This got to Jack. "Fine, she can stay, but this is as an asylum from war. She stays in the Hub unless I say she can leave."

Owen suddenly noticed the dots on Li'hana's ears. "What's with the dots?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"Why do you have dots on your ears?"

"Oh, that is a system of caste. The blue dots show that I am a doctor and a scientist. The green show that I am of pure blood and the black ones show that I am of the Royal Family."

"Her planet has a Royal family," the Doctor said. "Quite a few members are mutants though. Some of the blood was tainted. The mutants tainted it by having certain members attacked by a certain type of dog. That species will become extinct shortly after the Resistance puts some of Li'hana's research into use. Her research brings about the end of the mutants rule and an end to the mutants. The non-mutants blood will be purified and the mutants will be sterilized. It might not be the best method of ending things, but it's better that outright killing the mutants."

"Ok…"

"I take it I don't have to do anything?" Ianto asked.

"You could get more blankets," Owen said. "I have to keep that one busy of I'll lose my head."

"That's not funny," Ianto called as he left the room.

Jack suddenly got an odd look on his face. "Crystal's dog is still in my office!"

"The dog's fine!" the Doctor said. "I saw her before we went into the TARDIS. She had her puppies. She was putting them on your chair."

"Now I have to take puppies off my chair…"

"Could you check on Sandrexagene and Norandi while you're at it?" Li'hana asked.

"I don't work for you!"

"Someone should still check on them. I can see that you've taken care of Ro'ohcanflortriankadora."

"Owen took care of her."

"Who is Owen?"

Jack sighed. "Owen's the one who was delivering that baby."

"Oh…Owen is busy helping me in here. He did start delivering the babies."

"I'll leave in a few days," the Doctor said, following Jack out of the room. "You can teach Li'hana all about living on Earth."

Ianto's head popped out of a door. "Jack, I decided to have the baby," he said quickly, making Jack jump. The Doctor laughed at this.


	35. Chapter 35

Jack was still dazed when he stepped out of the TARDIS, so it was a big surprise to have Tosh shove a newly born baby into his arms. "Tosh, what the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"I need someone to hold him. The baby just sort of fell out of one of Li'hana's patients."

"'Fell out'?"

"Yeah," Tosh said. "He fell out. Didn't know she was in labor. I should make sure she's not having another one."

"Where's Sam?"

"In your office with puppies." Tosh rushed away and went over to three people that Li'hana had transported from her little ship. One of the women had brown hair with a thin white streak and the other surrogate had long blonde hair. The third was like Li'hana except she was younger and her hair was an odd mix of blonde and red streaks. It somehow seemed natural.

Jack went into his office and found his girlfriend sitting on the floor behind his desk with Crystal's dog and her puppies. "Hey, get those puppies off my chair," he said to her.

She looked at him. "No, I won't move them. You can do it yourself."

"I'm holding a baby."

"You're a big baby. Where did that baby come from?"

"Well, I think it came out of someone, but I'm not sure," Jack joked. "Would you like to find out for me?"

"Don't say that. I have to put up with you every day. You are like a baby. What do you want?"

"Things were a little distracting last night. What with surrogates having babies and all that. There's something I didn't get to tell you about one of the babies Roxanne had."

"What about it?" Sam asked.

"Owen and I were thinking that she…the first baby Roxanne had looked like Ianto, so Owen ran a DNA test. We're pretty sure she's Phoebe." He watched her for a reaction. She didn't look surprised though.

"She is Phoebe. I knew it from the moment I saw her. A mother knows her child, even if she didn't actually give birth to it, she knows her child."

"I think Ianto wants to be friends with you again. There is a baby involved and I would imagine that he wants to know her. I wanted to tell you about this last night, but there were so many distractions. If you don't like the idea, you need to tell me."

"I'm not going to keep Ianto from her. I just don't care if you work with him anymore. It doesn't matter anymore. I think I can be friends with him again."

"Ok, then… Is now a good time to tell you that Ianto's pregnant with my baby?"

Sam glared at him. "You had better not be joking. After what's happened, you owe it to me to get me pregnant. I can have babies again and I plan on putting that ability to good use."

"I'm not joking. Ianto's pregnant."

"The first thing I want to know is when it happened and how long you've known about it."

"It happened when I got back from travelling with the Doctor and I found out about it recently. He's going to have the baby, so that's something you'll have to get used to."

"Ok, as long as you can get used to the fact that I quit my job at the hospital."

"I can get used to that. I'm making it clear right now that I'm not going to try to get you pregnant right away. Things are a little complicated right now. Do you want to work here, since you quit your job for whatever reason?"

"Work here where I can stare at you all day? Sounds good. You're good eye candy."

"Ok. We need help with so many babies around anyway. Do you want to feed him? I think he's hungry," Jack said.

"Ok, I'll feed the baby for you," Sam said, getting up and taking the baby from him.

Ianto opened the door to Jack's office. "Owen doesn't want me to help him anymore. Is there something I can do out here?"

"You can hold that baby while Sam makes a bottle for him," Jack said. He then noticed the Doctor standing behind Ianto, making weird faces. Crystal and Daisy were with him, also making faces. John was sneaking further away from the three people as though afraid one of them was going to attack him. Jack couldn't help but laugh.

Ianto turned and saw the Doctor, Daisy and Crystal making faces outside the window. He went bright red and hurried towards the kitchen.

Sam looked at them and shook her head a little as she followed Ianto. "Goofballs."

"What did she just call me?" the Doctor asked.

"I believe she called the three of you goofballs," Jack said. "You embarrassed Ianto."

"That's what we were aiming at. Luna's had six babies, all girls. Her labor stopped though. Li'hana doesn't expect her to have any more babies today."

"How many babies are going to end up here before I go crazy?" Jack moaned. "I like babies, but eventually, I'll get sick of them being around."

"Oh, I'm sure Mam will be very happy to babysit…" Daisy muttered. "She's obsessed with babies. She keeps expecting me to have one of those puke machines."

"I'll call your mom and tell her she's taking in some babies then."

"Jack, you can't just send babies off to live with someone like that," the Doctor told him.

"I'll send the ones that look human. Some of them."

"Then Minnie and Rocky will come here then…" Daisy began, pouting. "She'll insist on getting rid of my dogs."

"Minnie and Rocky are Saint Bernards!" Jack said. "What do you expect? I'll call Sophie's aunt Marcie too. I think she's been wanting to adopt some babies again."

"I'm naming some of them," the Doctor said quickly. "One of them is of my species."

"Ok, then name some of them. Would you like to take Daisy away with you when you leave so that I don't have to hear the work puke in every other sentence?"

"Maybe. Will I have to take the dogs too?"


	36. Chapter 36

The Doctor sat in a chair in Jack's office, holding the infant Time Lord. He would have sat on the sofa, but Crystal had came in and was now using the sofa as a spot to nap. Roxanne was sitting outside the room, intently watching the Doctor with the baby. She had tried to go inside, but Owen had kept her from going into the room.

"She seems to be getting attached to that baby," Jack noted.

"Oh, she might feel that he's more like her than the others," the Doctor said almost dismissively.

"Is separating her from him going to be a problem?"

"What do you mean? They're not going to be separated."

"Owen might have something to say about it. Roxanne is going to be staying with him after you leave. She's been developing an attachment to him too. Owen might not want a baby in his apartment."

"Do you mean another baby? The pure Li'hlfa baby is very attached to him. She won't even let anyone else hold her. Li'hlfa babies are very particular. That child wouldn't even accept her own mother. As you can see from Li'hana's relationship with her daughter, Norandi, Li'hlfa mothers don't often get along with their own children, even in infancy."

Jack thought for a minute. The moment that Li'hana had came out of the TARDIS with Owen hours earlier, the two aliens had began a fierce argument, one in which Owen became a victim. Li'hana had used the poor man as some sort of example and Norandi had eventually bit her mother. "Are all Li'hlfa families as intense as they are?"

"Sometimes…it can depend on the situation. With Li'hana and Norandi's argument earlier, it had to do with ovulation cycles."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "And that gave Li'hana the right to use Owen as some sort of example?"

"She was using him as an example of someone she doesn't want Norandi to have children with. Of course, now that she's done that, it's possible that Norandi would pick him only because it would bother her mother. I'm sure those two have never been close." He looked down at the baby he was holding. "I'll call him Fabian. I think that's a good Earth name for him. I doubt you would ever call him by his Gallifreyan name."

"Probably not," Jack admitted. "You should probably take him out to Roxanne before she has kittens."

"You'd better not mean that literally," the Doctor said as he got up from the chair. He left the room and Roxanne instantly took Fabian from him. The Doctor went to the infirmary to get another one of the babies. "Maybe I'll name one of the babies after my granddaughter!" he called to Jack.

"Do I have to take that home with me too?" Owen asked, pointing at Fabian. The baby was already starting to fall asleep.

"Maybe, but I think I'll send Norandi to live with you so that her and Li'hana don't kill each other during the night," Jack said.

"Oh, joy…"

Li'hana soon came from somewhere within the Hub, following Norandi. They were fiercely arguing in their native language. It appeared that they had thrown objects at each other. Norandi went to hide behind Owen, as Li'hana was trying to poke her with a hypodermic needle.

"Stop acting like children!" Jack ordered.

However, Li'hana continued her attempts until Owen knocked the hypodermic from her hand.

"Stop trying to kill each other or I'll tie both of you up by your feet," Owen growled. "And if you ever poke me with a hypodermic, you little aliens will wish you never came here!"

Li'hana stared at him for one long minute before disappearing elsewhere within the Hub.

Slowly, Norandi inched out from behind Owen. She was eying him tentatively, almost as if to make sure he wouldn't attack her. Finally, she decided it was safe and sat in a chair nearby, being very careful about how she sat in the strange furniture.


	37. Chapter 37

John Hart had been returned to his cell earlier. Out of curiosity, Daisy had gone to see him again. She did something so that Tosh couldn't catch her in the cells right away. It would take her awhile to get the cameras back up. Tosh wasn't the only genius around after all; Daisy was a genius in her own right. She now stood outside John's cell looking at him.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you, you know," he said.

"Actually, my dad only said you can't come near me. He didn't say that I can't come near you," Daisy pointed out. "Now, if you piss me off, I'm going to get my Saint Bernards to attack you."

Hart snorted. "The way Jack made them sound; they'd lick me to death."

"They'll do anything I tell them to. They're my dogs. I know them like the back of my hand. Rocky's bit someone because I told him to once. That particular ex-boyfriend walked away with about one hundred and fifty stitches, give or take a stitch or two."

"Whatever… when your dad finds out you're down here, I imagine he'll get very angry. I just don't know if it'll be with me or with you. Should I get a DNA sensitive bomb and handcuff you to me?"

"And I could probably deactivate a bomb like that by sending you through a portal with it. I have this interesting little ability to open portals into other dimensions. I can't go through the portals, but I can send people and objects through. There's this one dimension where any machinery sent through automatically falls to pieces. When there was a problem with Cybermen and Daleks a while back, I sent some of them through into that dimension. It was pretty funny. The Daleks went in shouting 'exterminate', then they fell to pieces!"

"You're a very sadistic girl. I think I like that."

"Are you coming on to me? If you are, I'm not sure you're going about it the right way…"

Elsewhere within the Hub

Owen had gone into the infirmary to get the Li'hlfa baby. She had woken up and began to cry. If he didn't get her quiet soon, the other babies would wake up and all hell would break loose. He took the small infant out of the incubator and she immediately began to quiet down.

"Have you seen Daisy?" Jack asked, poking his head into the room.

"Nope, but I'm sure she's up to some mischief," Owen retorted. "I think I need to feed this little Siren."

"Well, don't name her that. The Doctor just named the Trakenite Susan. The CCTV cameras to the cells are down. Tosh is getting them back up now, or at least she's working on it."

"If I were you, I'd make sure she's not making whoopee with Hart."

Jack frowned. "She wouldn't…she would…I'm going to the cells." With that, Jack disappeared.

Owen took the baby into the Hub's kitchen and found Sam and Ianto sitting at the kitchen table chatting and eating frosting. Apparently, they'd decided to be friends. "What do you think you're doing with that frosting? I thought it was supposed to be ice cream?"

"Don't make me sick," Ianto said.

"The only problem we'll have is when Crystal finds out the frosting is gone," Sam said. "Did Jack find Daisy yet?"

"Not yet," Owen said, taking the frosting away. "I don't know if Jack wants you two snacking on his frosting."

"My frosting!" Ianto said, snatching it away from him.

"Li'hana was in here earlier," Sam said. "She said not to feed the baby until you talk to her. She said the baby needs special formula. I'd do as she says unless you want the baby to go Linda Blair on you."

"Don't talk like that," Ianto said, looking sick.

"Sorry, kind of forgot what it's like."

Owen sighed and went to find the alien scientist. Crystal was probably going to have a cow when she found that the frosting was gone.

He found Li'hana had gone into the infirmary after he'd left it. She was sorting through some of the items she's transported from her ship. When she saw that Owen had came in she threw some small packets at him. "Li'hlfa formula. Eight ounces of warm water, not the four ounces human babies normally have. One packet to eight ounces."

"What are you going to go when you run out of this stuff?" Owen asked.

"Make more," Li'hana said, looking confused.

"Don't you need the right materials?"

"I have them here. I have enough supplies to make formula for Li'hlfa babies for about 500 Earth years. Do not attempt to leave that child with me at any point in time. I will not tolerate it. She likes you, not me. She will not accept someone else to care for her."

Owen sighed. His life was never going to be the same again. He figured this baby would probably be running his life in a week or less. He stalked away to make a bottle for the baby.


	38. Chapter 38

When Jack got down to the cells, he didn't see anything odd, except that Daisy was sweating slightly. "I hope you got your fun in while it lasted, Daisy," Jack said, scowling. "This will be the last time you ever see John Hart, if I've got anything to say about it."

"Nice to see you worry about what I'm up to," Daisy commented absently.

"Go up to the main area and stay where someone can see you. And tell Tosh what you did to the cameras so that she can fix the problem you caused."

"Before or after you defend my honor?" Daisy asked. "Not that I still have my-"

"Daisy!" Jack interrupted. "Go upstairs, now!"

"Fine, I'm going. Since he came, you're not quite acting like the same dad I've always had." She trudged up to the Hub's main area. She went into her father's office and collapsed on the sofa after being sure her sister was no longer taking a nap there. Jack would kill her if she accidentally sat on Crystal. Crystal was still his baby.

The Doctor was sitting in a chair in the room. He was holding another baby, looking at her with a knowing look. "I take it your father's not very happy with you?"

She looked at him. "Would you be happy with me if I were your daughter?"

"That's not a very polite way to speak to someone," the Doctor said, almost admonishingly.

Daisy huffed and scratched one of her spider bites.

"Don't scratch them!" Owen shouted from his desk.

This made Daisy get up and shut the door to Jack's office. "Don't do this, don't do that. Don't look at that person, don't touch that person. Don't have relations with your dad's exes…"

"That's a little too much information right there."

Daisy laid down on the sofa and covered her head with a throw pillow.

"You know, this baby here is a Klingon. Klingons have fiery personalities, just as you do," the Doctor said, not particularly caring if she was truly listening. "There are things that I have to tell you father about Klingons so that he can tell the people who will be taking care of him. Klingons didn't always look like this. They once looked more like humans. They are a warrior like race. With Klingon children, you need to be firm, but tolerant. Your father is trying to be firm, yet tolerant with you."

Daisy lifted the pillow just a little bit as the Doctor continued to talk.

Outside Jack's office

Owen glanced up at Norandi because she had tugged on his shirt sleeve. "What do you want?"

"How much do you know about burns?"

"I am a doctor; I was taught how to treat burns." Owen was a little annoyed that she was bothering him. She had stayed right next to him ever since he'd stopped her mother from injecting her with a needle.

"Can burn affect a person's chances of having children?" she asked.

He looked at her seriously. "Do you have burns in that area?"

"The General liked to do a lot of different things to his captives, including burning women with iron brands in their most private areas."

"Is this about you or someone else?"

"You've seen the surrogates. They have no burns; where do you think the answer lies then?"

"You have burns then. You haven't had your mother-"

"I know what she would do," Norandi interrupted. "And I do not want that. As far as I'm concerned the pure Li'hlfa are dying. I could never have a child that would be pure Li'hlfa here, but at least it wouldn't be mutated, providing I can still have children."

"I'll have to have a look at your burns, if what you want to know is whether or not you can still have children."

"That is what I want. My mother is still in the infirmary. She is probably thinking of how she can rearrange things."

"I'll get her out of there and I'll tell her not to move my equipment. I'd imagine you don't want her in there while I'm looking at you."

"I do not want her in the room. She would interfere with the examination."

Owen got up and went into the infirmary to chase Li'hana out of the room.


	39. Chapter 39

Norandi flinched at the feeling of being examined. The burns still hurt her badly. They stung.

"These are second degree burns, but they're not that bad," Owen said. "I can tell you were burned repeatedly though."

"I did not know how they would affect me. Li'hlfa heal fast, but when the injury has been repeated many times in a short space of time, the amount of time one heals in is – OW!"

"Sorry, some areas are worse than others. You should still be able to have kids though. Just not right away. How strong is the Li'hlfa ovulation cycle?"

"It is very strong. It is hard to resist the natural urges, for both men and women."

Owen nodded. "If you want I can try sedation so you won't have to try to resist those urges. You'd sleep right through it."

"I do not think you would have any proper sedatives for me. It would need to be strong enough to make me sleep for one week."

"Your mom should have something in that case." Owen stopped the examination, sighing. "Would sedation help you to heal a little faster?"

"Greatly, but my mother would not want to allow you to do the sedation. She would want to do it herself. You do not know how to administer Li'hlfa sedatives."

"Then I'll have her show me how to give them to you, for future reference. If she won't tell me how to do it now, then I'll have her sedate you and I'll watch to learn how it's done. Do the sedatives affect how strong the cycle is?" Owen asked.

"One no longer feels the urges, or at least not as strongly. I will wait for you to return."

Owen cleaned up and left the room. He came back a half hour later with Li'hana following him. She had already filled a hypodermic with medicine. Norandi automatically held out her arm, being able to tell that the hypodermic was filled with the right amount. Li'hana deftly pulled out a sort of rubber tourniquet and used it to find a vein before injecting the sedative. Norandi quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"She will sleep for exactly one week," Li'hana said to Owen. She looked at him in an odd sort of way before leaving the room. "I have supplies to sort. I will be back with some. I imagine you will tell me where to put them."

The Doctor brought the Klingon baby back into the infirmary ten minutes later. Owen glanced over. "Did you name him too?"

"Jack named him," the Doctor said. "His name is Peter. I suppose he just looks like a Peter."

"Is Daisy still trying to scratch her bites?"

"Oh, she stopped that after she used some of her medicine. Let's just say that Jack isn't very pleased with her right now. He got John Hart to tell him just what Daisy was doing down in the cells and she's not very happy with him either. So, now, she's begging me to take her with me when I leave here. I even got a promise of 'good behavior' from her."

"With her, that might mean better behavior than usual," Owen commented.

The Doctor nodded his head slightly. "I think I'll leave the rest of the baby naming up to the crew. I don't want to rob you all of naming babies."

"Oh, thanks. I hope Fabian and Lorelei will be the only babies I'll be having to take home," Owen said sarcastically.

"So you named the Li'hlfa then?"

"Yeah, the little snot has a name now and she already responds to it."

"That's not surprising."

Jack came into the infirmary, looking for the Doctor. "We need to talk about something if you do plan on taking Daisy with you," he said. "There's some things that you'll have to know about Daisy."

"Such as her ability to open portals?" the Doctor asked.

"How do you know about that?"

"She told me when we were talking earlier." The Doctor left the room with Jack.


	40. Chapter 40

Sophie was woken up by Jack coming into the room with Pearl. Pearl had cried during the night and Jack had went and gotten her when he realized that it hadn't woken Sophie up. She looked at her dad. "What are you doing with Pearl?" she asked.

"I'm putting her back to bed," Jack said. "You didn't wake up when she cried. He put Pearl to bed.

"I'm still not letting him see her," Sophie said.

"Sophie, I'm not going over this right now. It's the middle of the night and you're supposed to be asleep."

"I mean it. I don't want him to see her. I can take care of Pearl on my own."

"If you can do that, then why didn't it wake you up when she cried? You obviously want to argue about this right now. You don't know what Owen's like. He's taking in Roxanne and two of those alien babies for God's sake. I think you can trust him."

"I'm not going to trust him with Pearl! I'm not going to ever trust him. I don't want him near her. If he goes near her, I'm going to rip his throat out. And it won't be pretty."

"You didn't see what he was like with any of those babies today. And apparently you didn't notice how he's been with Roxanne and the others. I'm sure that if he can tolerate them, he can tolerate Pearl. When he comes in for work tomorrow, you're going to watch how he is with them and you're not going to talk me out of making you watch. You were spoiled rotten when you were a kid, but I didn't think I spoiled you so much that you would keep your own child from knowing her father."

When Owen came in the next morning he noticed that Jack had made Sophie sit in the Hub's main area and that she seemed to be watching him. If Sophie attacked him, he was going to have a bone to pick with Jack.

"Why is she watching me?" he asked Jack.

"I have my reasons. Just don't say anything to her."

After a few minutes Lorelei cried for Owen. When he picked her up, she instantly stopped crying and became content. Sophie looked over at Jack. He signaled for her to keep watching Owen.

The Doctor came out of the infirmary and began to watch.

"What were you doing in my infirmary?" Owen demanded.

"Oh, teaching Li'hana a few things," the Doctor answered. I don't think there'll be a problem with her learning about Earth medicine. And apparently it hasn't taken her long to pick up something from Doctor Sato."

"What did she pick up from Tosh?" Owen asked warily.

"You don't want to know. Trust me; you do not want to know."

"I want to know," Jack called.

Tosh, who was sitting at her desk, blushed deeply.

"Oh, I think I know what she picked up from Tosh…" Owen said. "Pick up a new alien girlfriend?" he asked her.

"No…" Tosh said slowly.

"Oh, you are lying! Don't make out with her in my infirmary. If you do, I might need to sterilize everything."

She tried to ignore Owen and started to work on her computer.

Sophie looked over at Jack as though to say she'd made her point. Jack whirled his finger around to tell her to keep watching Owen. Put out, she turned back to watch Owen.

Crystal came into the room then. She looked around at everyone. "This is real creepy… You're all creeping me out. Seriously, it's weird."

By the end of the day, Sophie gave up on trying to keep Owen from being able to see Pearl.

"I told you I had my reasons," Jack told Owen.

"I still think you could have told me what you were planning," Owen murmured.

The Doctor left a few days later. It took a while because every time he tried to go into the TARDIS, someone would stop him and hug him, Crystal in particular. He finally did manage to leave with Daisy in tow. If Daisy had had her way, she would have taken her two dogs, but the Doctor said he wouldn't have them in his time travel machine, eating all of the TARDIS's food supply.

"If she does anything embarrassing, I'm not travelling with you anymore!" Donna shouted at him as the TARDIS doors closed.

This made Jack laugh. "She'll be gone in a week or so then."


End file.
